Stella de Solaria
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes? Eres nuestra amiga o nuestra enemiga ¿Por que creímos conocerte? ¿Qué paso con nuestra amistad? Stella guarda un secreto aterrador que le ha costado lagrimas y engaños por años, el vivir en el silenció ¿Sabes quien es ella en realidad?
1. Capítulo 1: Prologo Si tansolo supieras

**_Si tan solo supieras:_**

Con una vida por delante, la esperanza y la ilusión de seguir adelante y continuo, fingiendo que mi vida es perfecta, soy Stella de Solaria la chica siempre alegre, despreocupada y a la vista más hermosa, preocupada por la moda solo por la moda y para la moda nada de eso es verdad, conocer a las chicas del Winx club es Genial ser parte de ellas más hermoso aun después de conocer a Bloom mi vida dejo de ser tan insoportable como lo era antes ahora es llevadera, tras la última batalla que tuvimos con Tritanos y ver como he madurado hoy reconozco que mi vida ya no puede seguir así.

Llena de un autoengaño que ahora es tan certero y real que me lo he creído indudablemente cuando entre al alfea mi vida era tan insostenible que solo busque la diversión una diversión que separara mi conciencia de mi corazón de mi razón.

Tenía solo 16 años cuando entre por primer vez y me expulsaron al instante, causado otra pelea entre mis padres que estaban divorciándose desde hacía un año, estar en el castillo fue lo más estresante que viví sin contar el dolor que me tuve que tragar, perdí un año, me encontré con Bloom y descubrimos un secreto hermoso ahora con 23 años de edad las cosas han mejorado pero con el corazón herido, si soy una loca caprichuda pero cargando un dolor que no se pueden imaginar. Esta es mi vida la vida de la princesa de Solaria que guarda el precio de un hecho infame que no puede ni hablar.

De nuevo mirándome frente al espejo me pregunto algún día podre volver a empezar, podre caminar de nuevo, podre sanar esto y me convenzo de que puedo aunque yo se que en realidad no puedo, escucho mi puerta y Musa me dice: No me importa que te quieras arreglar como para un desfile de modas Stella apresúrate que llegamos tarde.

Me levante, me retoque, seque mis lagrimas y simplemente Salí con la mirada en alto esperando que nadie notara mi sentir.

Porque esa soy yo Stella de Solaria siempre feliz.


	2. Chapter 2: Diciembre

**_Diciembre: _**

La fiesta del cumpleaños de la princesa Bloom fue un éxito total, los arreglos, la música, la comida y la hermosa sonrisa de la princesa de Domino alumbro la estadía de todos los invitados yo intentaba estar bien, lo juro intentaba sonreír, bailar, reír hacer bromas como siempre pero no podía no podría fingir tan bien este día, este día no.

Todo término Brandon ni siquiera me miro al despedirse de mí y solo eso falto para sentirme más mal. Nunca acepto salir en estas fechas en especial, no es algo que me guste para nada es 14 de Diciembre el más triste cada año desde ese suceso, como lo dicta la tradición de las Winx nos quedaríamos con Bloom al menos una semana, para poder ponernos al día, aunque en realidad mi cobardía salía a la luz y no quería ni mirarlas a los ojos.

Cuando menos lo sentí estábamos reunidas en su habitación después de un día lleno de muchas actividades y risas según ellas platicando como siempre de nuestros planeas a futuro esos planes…

Después de que Sky me llevara a pasear a caballo nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos simplemente observándonos, chicas ya no sé cómo detenernos, comprendo que como rey y princesa tener cualquier contacto contra la moral seria castigado enormemente para los dos pero, el es tan tierno y no sé qué hacer- dijo una Bloom muy sonrojada- no sé qué hacer.

Tranquila Bloom te comprendo- dijo Musa igual de sonrojada- si nos hemos detenido es porque sabemos que las cosas están mal si las llevamos así o que se yo pero tú y Sky ya están comprometidos así que pues no se- dijo ella riéndose.

Yo que pensé que combatir los enemigos de Bloom y a los celos era lo más peligroso y odioso que podía existir ahora resulta que en realidad el peligro más grande se, llaman hormonas y sexo- dijo Tecna haciendo reír a las demás.

Si eso es horrible- dijo Flora sonrojándose.

Yo no escuchaba la conversación solo estaba ahí presente con la mente en blanco, recordando y sonó mi celular conteste sin siquiera mirar quien hablaba mirando a la nada, en cuando conteste mire ante mí, un par de ojos que recordaba con claridad y solo dijo:

No me olvides princesa…

Me quede helada en cuando termino la llamada, como loca llame a mi madre necesitaba que me consolara estaba muy asustada, llame y no contesto, como siempre, desesperada llame a mi padre pero él tampoco me respondió no supe qué hacer simplemente me quede congelada.

Bloom se me acerco y me toco el hombro preocupada.

¿Qué pasa Stella? - yo me quede completamente en blanco no sabía que decir o pensar, cuando iba a contestar que nada los ojos de mi amiga reflejaron lo gris de sus ojos, su perfecta mirada llena de frialdad. Reaccione como loca la empuje sorprendiéndolas y no recuerdo más todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando Stella me empujo para después desmayarse todas no supimos que hacer por unos segundos, Flora corrió a su lado mientras el celular de Stella sonaba de forma insistente conteste aun confundida eran sus padres que increíblemente se encontraba juntos y les dije que Stella había recibido una llama y se altero y ahora estaba desmayada en mi cuarto, no me dijeron nada solo colgaron.

Cuando Stella estaba ya acomodada en mi cama todas estábamos preocupadas por ella, y más cuando empezó a hablar entre sueños. Gritando un nombre continuamente Benjamín… simplemente Benjamín se removía yo no sabía quehacer me levante corriendo a su lado tratando de mantenerla quieta pero nada funcionaba hasta que grito muy fuerte un **_NO_** y despertó desorientada.

Cayó pesadamente en la cama toco todo a su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien y toando su cara por último suspiro sin decir nada, respirando agitadamente nos miro, sonrió con amabilidad y dijo un simple.

No pasa nada chicas, es que solo… no esperaba recibir nunca esa llamada- cuando íbamos a preguntarle qué pasaba la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a el padre de Stella muy enojado y tras él iba la reina de Solaria con la misma mirada.

¿QUIÉN TE LLAMO? – Grito Stella no dijo nada se levanto como pudo y mirándolo a los ojos dijo solo:

Benjamín….

El padre de Stella se enfureció él, la tomo de los brazos con violencia y dijo:

¿QUÉ QUERIA? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- Dijo zangoloteándola asustándonos mi padre entro tras él y se la quito de los brazos, mi amiga parecía ida, cuando se vio liberada de la presión de su padre exploto.

CREES QUE SI SUPUSIERA DONDE ESTA, ESTARÍA AQUÍ MIRÁNDOTE COMO SI NADA, DEJANDO QUE DE NUEVO ME TRATES COMO LA PUTA CULPABLE, YO PERDÍ MUCHO MÁS QUE TÚ EN ESTE MALDITO NEGOCIO QUE TU, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE DÉJAME EN PAZ, NUNCA SUPISTE QUE PASO, NI LA REALIDAD Y AHORA ME CULPAS DE TODO LÁRGATE NO QUIERO SABER DE TI NI DE MI MADRE, CUANDO MÁS LOS NECESITE ME DIERON LA ESPALDA, COMO SI YO HUBIERA SIDO LA CULPABLE DE TODO. YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NI DE MI MADRE DE NADIE, ES MÁS RENUNCIO A SER LA PRINCESA DE SOLARIA NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA DE TI, SIEMPRE ME CULPASTE SIN DEJARME HABLAR AHORA YO NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA Y TE DESCONOZCO - Dijo.

El rey se marcho lleno de furia y a reina se fue tras él, estaba en shock, todas lo estábamos Stella aun sin llorar cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos estaba de nuevo esa mirada gentil, llena de vergüenza en esta ocasión, dijo apenas en un susurro.

Lamento el espectáculo que hemos causado si me permiten me marchare ahora mismo- pero antes de marcharse de nuevo se desvaneció en los brazos de mi madre.

¿Qué pasa contigo Stella?


	3. Chapter 3: Stella y Benjamín

**_Stella de Solaria _**

**_Y_**

******_Benjamín Bandura_**

Me encontraba en un lugar donde solo había oscuridad y lamentaciones, mi corazón el mundo real de mi corazón estaba desesperada buscando algo pero no sabía ni que era y por fin lo encontré esa luz mínima pequeña que podría ser mi salvación, flote hacia ella y lo mire, lo vi frente a mí como la primera vez Benjamín Bandura Príncipe de una extraña tierra del reino aledaño a Mermedia, nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de él pero simplemente era perfecto.

Era alto un metro con ochenta centímetros al menos, rubio, blanco a más no poder y con unos hermosos ojos grises tan lindos y llenos de vida que poca de la conciencia que existía en mi se perdía con la dulzura de su presencia y lo áspero de su voz, tan fría pero elegante llena de todo según me informaron mis padres unas horas después en la cena el seria mi prometido pronto.

Me casaría con el ya que para Solaria unir su reino con el nuestro era demasiado tentador y prospero para poder rechazar semejante oportunidad y me prometieron con un hombre llamado Benjamín a mis 14 años de edad, la boda seria maravillosa según mi padre y todo saldría perfecto, mi madre al estar en desacuerdo con semejante acción comenzó a pelear con mi padre a cada momento quebrantando cada vez su relación.

El tiempo paso, el parecía ser todo un caballero que siempre que lo mirabas pese a su mirada llena de hielo siempre podrías recibir una hermosa rosa blanca de sus manos, una mirada cortes y un alago faltaban solo dos meses para poder terminar los preparativos de la boda y al día siguiente me casaría con el ese joven de 18 años que un día llego a pedir la mano simplemente de la princesita más caprichosa de los reinos aledaños a su mudo.

Cuando faltaban solo 3 semanas para la boda mi madre le pidió el divorcio a mi padre y Benjamín le pidió permiso a mi padre para llevarme a conocer su hogar la sorpresa de mi vida sería que al llegar a ese lugar me encontré con una choza mal oliente llena de creaturas asquerosas y el ese día me tomara como suya sin delicadeza alguna recuerdo sus manos tocándome sin poder hacer nada, solo llorando, tenía 14 años una vida por delante y el dolor que solo causa una violación.

Regresamos a Solaria mi padre estaba enojado con todo el mundo y al llegar el idiota ese le dijo a mi padre que me encontró con uno de sus sirvientes en la intimidad que el mismo podía constatarlo, mi padre enojado mando a llamar al doctor real, para constatarlo y él le doctor dijo que era verdad, el se marcho esa noche del reino dejándome como una puta y mi padre en "Recompensa por su silencio" le dio una buena cantidad de dinero.

Después de eso los pleitos legales fueron un caos con mi madre y mi padre ambos creyeron ciegamente en el creyendo lo que decían, meses después yo descubrí que estaba embarazada aquella noche de abril había tenido frutos mi padre enloqueció me golpeo un par de veces antes de que mi madre se metiera para detenerlo me dejaron tener a mi hijo, cuando cumplí 15 años todo fue una pesadilla, no tuve la gran fiesta esperada por el reino me excluyeron de mi mundo para que pudiera dar a luz al bastardo que iba a nacer, una pesadilla pero me aferraba de mi hermosa niña, si sería una niña yo lo sabía, y día a luz un 14 de Diciembre a una hermosa creatura de ojos grises piel blanca y cabello dorado tan dorado como el mío.

Mi niña era hermosa y pequeñita, no me importo que tuviera el color de ojos de ese hombre yo la quería para mi, para estar siempre con ella, la amaba aunque se supondría que debía odiarla como se odia a un acecino, cono odio a su padre por haberme tomado de esa forma y puesto a mis padres en mi contra pero no, al contrario yo la amaba con locura, no quería despegarme de ella y cumplió sus tres meses de nacida, mi cuerpo había cambiado ahora tenía curvas definidas caderas perfectas, mi cabello ya no llegaba hasta el hombro como antes ahora estaba por debajo de mi espalda justo a la cadera y mi nena era hermosa pequeñita, con ojos tan grandes como los míos y ese hermoso cabello dorado distintivo de la población de Solaria.

Una noche nos fuimos a dormir como siempre, temprano y jugando amaba a mi niña, estaba por llegar el amanecer cuando escuche ruidos en la habitación de mi nena corrí a su lado con un mal presentimiento, pero al llegar el estaba con ella en sus brazos mirándome, como esperándome.

Sabes no pensé que fuera tan linda mi "hijita" pero que bien que se parece a los dos es linda, ahora me la llevo gracias por tenerla me servirá mucho para el negocio que quiero lograr en esta ocasión adiós princesa antes de poder reaccionar si quiera él se había marchado cuando quise correr transformarme en hada o lo que fuera sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, recuerdo que al despertar estaba con mis padres en el hospital de Solaria según me dijeron llevaba dos semanas en coma y mi niña había desaparecido, llore grite, patalee pero mis padres apenas dijeron nada pensando que había sido lo mejor, creyéndole de nuevo…

Lo demás es historia entre a Alfea, hice que me expulsaran al poco de haber entrado hice que me expulsaran, y seguí con mi vida, hasta encontrarme con Bloom, Brandon y los demás engañándome, convenciéndome que mi hermosa niña nunca existió, que podría seguir, pero siempre con la mentira en mi vida.

Desperté de nuevo en la habitación de mi amiga siendo observada por mis amigas las mire una a una. Llenas de nuevas oportunidades de vida y felices por la sinceridad de sus corazones me voltee para poder esconderme y llorar y me encontré con Bloom a mi lado que me miraba fijamente como esperando que dijera nada, se veía que no había dormido y por primera vez en ocho largos años por fin llore todo lo que mis padres me negaron, el recuerdo de mi bebe, los ojos de ese maldito y el dolor que tan bien había ocultado.

Me intereso poco despertar a las demás por mi llanto que pronto se volvió en un grito ensordecedor de dolor de desesperación me encontré en la cama de mi amiga rodeada de mis amigas del alma desconocidas para mi dolor que sin embargo me llenaron de amor y consuelo en silencio en esa ocasión solo quería a mi pequeña Elizabeth de vuelta, mi Estrella Elizabeth y llore hasta que mis ojos no pudieron más y de nuevo dormí esperando que al despertar pudiera tener a mi bebita en mis brazos de nuevo…

Esperando, soñando, suplicando a la vida que me devolviera a la razón de que mi vida se hubiera vuelto una mentira para conmigo misma…

Solo la quería a ella.


	4. Chapter 4: La verdad

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La verdad/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Desperté de nuevo en mi la cama de mi amiga, era temprano por la mañana mire a mi lado derecho y note una charolita con un desayuno bien preparado pero no tenía nada de hambre así que me levante y me metí enseguida al baño me desvestí lentamente mirando a cualquier lado desorientada, llene la tina hasta los bordes y me metí de golpe por unos minutos solo sintiendo mi cuerpo, solo recordando span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spancuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia me levante de golpe haciendo que grandes cantidades de agua salpicaran por todos lados./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de eso me termine de asear, aparecí un pans cualquiera cepille mi cabello y Salí sin más del baño. Al salir encontré a una escolta muy linda frente a mí, Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Flora y Musa me esperaban con una película, frituras, y el desayuno en mano, no me dejaron ni hablar simplemente me sentaron en la cama, pusieron el desayuno en mi regazo y hasta que no me termine la fruta me dejaron tranquila. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Stella perdóname por preguntarte pero…- comenzó a decir Musa. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Quieres saber porque pelee de esa manera con mis papas, me puse loca, y me desmaye cierto?- conteste tratando de estar tranquila. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La verdad, todas queremos saberlo- dijo Bloom. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Me levante tranquilamente y me quite el guardapelo que tenia la única foto de mi nena, la única que me recordaba que ella existió, lo mire por unos segundos antes de dárselo a flora en la mano sin mirarla a los ojos directamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La niña de esa foto se llama Elizabeth Estrella, es hija de una chica que conocí con una triste historia, su padre la comprometió a penas a los 14 años de edad con un hombre que llego hablando de riquezas y prosperidad, algo que el reino no podía negar y como en cualquier reino se prometió a la princesa con él, después de eso las cosas parecían enserio y fáciles ella tenía el típico enamoramiento, pero sabía que no lo amaba apenas y comprendía la palabra matrimonio como un juego, sus padres a raíz de la decisión apresurada de su padre pelearon hasta divorciarse.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Unas semanas antes de casarse con aquel hombre se la llevo a su hogar, en realidad era una pocilga y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanentonces él la tomo como suya a la fuerza, la violo aquella noche, al regresar al castillo del rey llego contando que había encontrado a la dulce princesita con uno de sus sirvientes en la intimidad que si no le creían comprobaran que ya no existía la virginidad en ella y así se comprobó, el simple hecho de que no era más virgen mi amiga, más no la historia real- suspire y las mire yo ya sabía que tenían una idea de que mi amiga era yo pero no quise aclararlo aun./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Bloom me tendió el guardapelo, lo tome con calma, haciendo una pausa, respire un momento y continúe caminando lentamente hacia la ventana.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Sus padres creyeron la historia y no la bajaron de mala hija por unos meses, pero al llegar su cumpleaños número 15 no hubo festejos ni nada, la niña descubrió que tenía a un ser nuevo en ella y en lugar de odiarlo en cuanto supo de existencia lo amo con locura, irracionalmente para muchos lo amo y decidió tenerlo, su padre la golpeo hasta que pues su madre intervino, la excluyeron del reino y dio a luz a una niña hermosa, esta niña de la foto un 14 de Diciembre hace ocho años y la amo con locura, era su todo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Aunque pasaron los tres meses más felices de su vida todo cambio la noche en el que el mismo hombre robo a su niña y jamás la volvió a ver, sus padres creyeron que había sido lo mejor ya que podría seguir con su vida, pero en realidad la destruyo al no poder hacer nada, verse encerrada en sí misma, se creó una personalidad despreocupada, infantil, relajada pero escondida de sí misma. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Mi amiga se llama Stella y…- no pude terminar no supe que decir. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cerré los ojos susurre un Perdónenme y trate de salir corriendo de ahí pero al abrir la puerta mi madre y mi padre estaban frente a mis ojos span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanllorando, no les dije nada los necesitaba a ellos solo a ellos y me rodearon con sus brazos como siempre lo desee y ahora que sabían la verdad pude llorar como un bebe. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Mama, Papa, mi bebita, mi nena, le gustaba que le cantara la nana que tú me cantabas cuando niña, mama, padre le encantaba mirar la luna antes de dormir como a ti, le gustaba jugar con los rayos de sol que podía sentir en sus manitas, y parecía que hablaba conmigo todas las noches, mama mi hija- decía llorando mientras ellos me sostenían. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Dónde está mi hija? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: El Club Winx

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El Club Winx /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de que Stella y sus padres span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanse encerraran a hablar, nosotras nos quedamos en silencio largamente como tratando de reflexionar las cosas, la realidad de mi mejor amiga, el tamaño de su realidad. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Por qué no, nos dijo la verdad?- Pregunto con tristeza Musa. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La verdad es que yo tampoco hubiera dicho nada de nada- Respondió Flora. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Bueno no pero ya son poco más de 5 años de que nos conocemos, ya no somos desconocidas se supone que somos amigas- repelo Tecna. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"A penas puedo creer que sea verdad es decir, es Stella siempre sonriente, feliz, despreocupada y de repente es una persona que dice haber sufrido mucho y que se demuestra tan diferente y desconocida que no se si, pueda confiar de nuevo en ella- dijo Layla.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Creo que estamos perdiendo el punto ella ha sufrido mucho, es nuestra amiga- contradijo Flora. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Musa- la quiero pero es verdad que nos mintió, no sé como sentirme- Bloom ¿Qué hacemos?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No lo sé, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo asimilar esto- dije en un susurro. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Antes de poder decir algo más entro Stella con esa mirada gentil, simplemente gentil y sincera, llena de tristeza y decepción.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Me despido chicas es momento de comenzar a buscar a mi niña, gracias por lo que compartimos y perdónenme por mentirles y descubrir que al final si tenían razón, soy descuidada, floja, despreocupada y mentirosa pero quiero decirles que todo lo que viví con ustedes fue hermoso, a prendí mucho y pude destapar mi pasaron para luchar por reencontrarme con mi hija, simplemente gracias- dijo dándose la vuelta. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Stella- trate de decir y solo me callo con la mano y dijo con la sinceridad y la tristeza real de su corazón tranquilamente frente a mi sin darme la cara. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No te preocupes, no pido que me perdonen yo se que debí confiar en ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo, las traicione lo sé no pasa nada, fue muy lindo conocerlas, siempre recordare lo que vivimos juntas y Bloom gracias por llenar mi vida de una meta, algo porque luchar y dejarme conocerte- m no dijo más nada camino lentamente para la salida. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Corrí a su lado no me interesaba nada era mi amiga y siempre lo seria, yo debía apoyarla como ella me apoyo, pese a su propio dolor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Espera no te vayas, yo te perdono no pasa nada, Stella- la abrace por la espalda y lloro de nuevo volteándose de repente para abrazarme cuando me di cuenta las demás estaban a nuestro lado abrazándonos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Stella recuérdalo Winx por siempre y para siempre, después de tantas cosas que vivimos esta no será la última, encontraremos a nuestra sobrina porque debe ser igual de traviesa y linda que tú - dijo Layla, y simplemente sonreímos span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanporque Winx seriamos, por y para siempre./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Gracias, respondió. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de eso, nos sentamos a platicar de como era su hija o como la recordaba, la sinceridad de Stella en sus palabras era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban al recordar a su niña, aunque la nostalgia se hacía presente a cada segundo, solo hablando de ella encontramos el reflejo de la Stella de siempre pero sin máscaras, amable, sincera, alegre, tierna pero sobre todo la Stella que sufría por la pérdida tan grande que te da el saberte lejos de una parte de tu vida. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cuando estuvo más tranquila sonrió como nunca libre y tomo el guardapelo y llorando ligeramente prometió…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Mi amor hasta el fin del mundo te buscare, yo te encontrare- dijo dulcemente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Algo extraño paso la magia se desbordo y el sol brillo como nunca dejando la imagen de un planeta, la tierra, solo paso unos segundos y después todo se esfumo de nuevo Stella estaba feliz sabia donde comenzar la búsqueda solo por amor y para el amor de una madre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No se dijo nada y bajo un grito de Winx por siempre comenzamos a idear el plan para iniciar un nuevo viaje, no se trataba de ni esa vez si no se ella y su nena hasta mi hermana Dafne se nos unió a la búsqueda, era momento de que madre e hija se reencontraran pasara lo que pasara.span/p 


	6. Chapter 6: El escudero y la Pricesa

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El escudero /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Y span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Laspan/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Princesa span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No sé qué pasa con Stella y conmigo de repente las cosas no marchan bien todo es confuso y sin duda alguna estúpido después de la fiesta de Bloom no sé nada de ella ni si quiera se ha dignado a contestar mis llamadas, estoy arto de esto ahora nos e ni que hice mal, me encuentro a las afueras de el cuarto de Bloom donde me dijeron que estarían reunidas antes de abrir la puerta escucho algo que me dejo totalmente helado. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Comenzare de inmediato la búsqueda de mi niña, ya fue demasiado tiempo sin ella- dijo Stella, me enfurecí no razone ni por un segundo abrí la puerta de golpe y le grite.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"UNA HIJA, TIENES UNA HIJA, TUVISTE 5 AÑOS PARA DECÍRMELO Y ME TUVE QUE ENTERAR COMO UNA VIEJA CHISMOSA, RESPÓNDEME- camine hacia ella no me intereso ver sus lagrimas ni su cara de miedo estaba dolido y enojado- NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA- dije y sin decir nada Salí corriendo de ese lugar estaba enojado dolido pero sobre todo decepcionado- de quién demonios estaba enamorado. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Corrí lo más que pude hasta que el aire me falto no quería saber nada estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar, en definitiva necesitaba calmarme.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Respirar pero no podía solo estaban esas malditas palabras no podía, no podía no se qué hacer, es tan innecesario el dolor si no me ama ¿Para qué me mintió?, ¿cómo que tiene una hija?, ¿De qué edad?, ¿Por qué no me lo conto? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"a href=" watch?v=9Yu5qeVEKFo"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0000ff;"No sé a quién amospan/span/a… /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de que Brandon se marchara corriendo me quede rígida no supe que hacer cerré los ojos recuperando la compostura sin mirar a nadie, respire lo más hondo que pude, yo sabía que tenía que hablar con él, se entero de la manera más horrible yo se que pudo existir lo conozco sé que no querrá hablar ahora pero no lo puedo dejar ir, intente caminar pero no podía este dolor no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo y ahora estaba ahí frente a mis ojos, una de mis pesadillas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Respire hondo, muy hondo, abrí los ojos y me volteé a mirar a mis amigas que esperaban mi reacción, quise decir algo, quise decirles que todo estaba bien que nada pasaba, que pronto hablaría con el pero no pude decir nada, trate de respirar de nuevo pero no pude, los recuerdos golpearon mi mente segundo a segundo, después de mi doloroso silencio el me ayudo a creer en el amor de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No podía perderlo, y todo regreso a mi mente, las cartas, los besos, los abrazos, los momentos en los que me demostró que me amaba con locura, se iba a casar con Amentia la loca, lucho contra los guardias de mi padre infinidad de veces para poder llegar a su lado y salvarlo, arriesgándose, me celo por miedo a perderme y yo lo he dejado ir y no puedo, todo está nublado no puedo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Y cuando intento dar un paso caigo, es como si el aire me faltara, yo sé que no debería hacer esto frente a mis amigas, que ellas no deben verme así sin otro a fan más que el de ahorrarles la visión de mi dolor, ya es suficiente con que me afecte a mí como para que las afecte a ellas también.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cierro los ojos de nuevo tratando de respirar y cuando creo lograrlo escucho a mi corazón romperse con cada palabra de amor que le dije y me dijo por no poder confiar en él ahora lo pierdo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Con decisión me levanto de nuevo, bajo la postura de siempre tratando de ser feliz, tan acostumbrada a estos episodios que ya los represento con facilidad, tanto he mentido que me lo he creído.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Tranquilas no pasa nada iré a hablar con él, claro si me quiere escuchar- ahora si avanzo pero Bloom me detiene con una cachetada certera. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No Stella ya basta deja tu maldita mascara, ahora sabemos la verdad se sincera, rómpete no te encierres, despierta- me dijo enojada span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Yo…yo…yo…- no lo soporte más me tire de nuevo a llorar a gritar sosteniéndome de no sé ni que tratando de responderme a mi misma que todo estaba bien. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cobarde, soy una cobarde, perdí al amor de mi vida de nuevo, el me saco de mi oscuridad hizo tanto por mi y ahora lo he dañado profundamente tan profundamente que no me perdonara esta vez- y volví a llorar, esperando despertar en mi cama como cuando era niña y poder cambiar mi futuro a uno lleno de felicidad.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Llore hasta que no pude más, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Layla y Bloom se quedaron en silencio hasta que pude controlarme me levantaron, me sonrieron y me dijeron un simple, búscalo, se sincera y después veras…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Yo sabía dónde estaba, lo sabía, y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spancorrí esperando no equivocarme…/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Porque tú eres la razón de mi existir. span/p 


	7. Chapter 7: Todo principio tiene un final

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Todo principio tiene un final /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Seguramente? span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanSeguía en el mismo lugar, como esperando reflexionando que había pasado con Stella, nuestro rincón era mi escondite, el lugar donde todo comenzó recuerdo perfectamente como paso, estaba a las afueras del lago Roca Luz, esperando las ordenes de mi Rey cuando la vi, tan hermosa como siempre con esa manera sencilla de vestir, estaba sola como recordando, el aire que aspire ese día, ese aire que traía consigo el aroma de su perfume a jazmín me hizo comprender que la amaría siempre. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Recuerdo también que sostenía algo fuertemente en sus manos, como tratando de que algo regresara y sus ojos, esos ojos que me llevaron al cielo en un momento, nunca había sido un hombre precisamente romántico pero ella lleno de luz mis días, vivir una vida que no es mía a veces era agobiante y desesperante porque yo quería ser yo, pero por lealtad a mi amigo y a mi reino hice lo necesario por interpretar mi papel hasta que la conocí. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Me acerque a ella y al mirarme esa vida monótona tomo color, con su dulzura y su alegría, cuando menos lo sentí me había enamorado de ella rotundamente y sin oportunidad de rectificar solo la necesitaba a ella, y su cálida compañía, al principio solo me escuchaba, no hablaba de ella, pero cuando fue el baile de Alfea todo cambio, nuestra amistad no era ya solo eso, era más, la guerra que se vino encima y la verdad de que yo no era un príncipe me preocupo, ella si era la princesa de Solaria y yo un escudero simplemente, un paje me hacia estar inseguro. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Yo la ame con locura y la amo pasamos muchas cosas lo de Amentia, el hechizo de Valtor, los magos del circulo negro y sus celos, el problema que tuvo con sus padres hace poco, al estar su padre en peligro de muerte, las misiones en las cuales solo tenía la esperanza de volver y seguir trabajando para poder ofrecerle algo digno a mi princesa y ahora enterarme de que ella tiene una hija y el sentirme usado, engañado pero sobre todo defraudado me hace creer que cada momento, cada segundo que vivimos fue solo un entretenimiento. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cuando estaba por marcharme la mire corriendo a donde estaba y solo opte por esperar necesitaba una explicación así esa explicación matara el amor que le tengo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Llego frente a mi colorada, por estar corriendo y su respiración estaba cortada deje que se recuperara pero antes de que hablara le dije.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"-Di lo que me tengas que decir no te interrumpiré pero se sincera ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar amar a alguien que no conozco- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spandije y me dedique a escucharla. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Simplemente El y yo, estamos frente a frente en silencio, trato de escoger mis palabras pero la verdad tiene que salir a la luz tarde que temprano como es, cierro los ojos buscando valor, en el recuerdo de mi hija, como siempre lo he hecho en el silencio, respiro y comienzo a hablar: span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"-Cuando tenía 14 años me comprometieron con un hombre que alegaba riquezas inmensas y una gallardía inimaginable, tanto así que mi padre creyó en sus palabras y me dio a, él para fundar un reino más grande y maravilloso, este hombre engaño al reino entero, no poseía nada, ni siquiera una vivienda digna, mi padre y mi madre a causa de eso pelearon mucho hasta divorciarse. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Este hombre me llevo con el consentimiento de mi padre a su "Castillo" y me violo esa violación tuvo consecuencias meses después, y di a luz a una niña a la que llame Elizabeth Estrella, pero a los 3 meses de nacida volvió Benjamín Bandura y se robo a mi niña mis padres no me ayudaron a buscarla ya que pensaron que esa niña era una bastarda hija de un empleado de este hombre, ya que les hizo creer eso, y yo me encerré opte por no volver a mencionar su nombre hasta que llegaste tu y todo cambio, fui sincera conmigo siempre a tu lado, te amo de verdad y lamento no habértelo dicho, perdóname por no poder pasar de un beso contigo, pero esta es la verdadera razón no quería que me abandonaras pero creo que mi mentira solo ha logrado que me odies y te quieras alejar de mi- termine de hablar con la voz quebrada y toque mi rostro no sé ni en qué momento, comencé a llorar simplemente lloraba por todo, de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Espere en silencio hasta que me dio la cara y en sus ojos encontré eso tan temido para mi, decepción, tristeza y lastima mucha lástima, esa que me mata más que nada y solo esperaba una respuesta que no tardo en llegar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"-Te ayudare a buscar a tu niña la situación fue horrorosa y lo lamento, pero las cosas entre tú y yo será mejor que las dejemos al tiempo, porque yo ahora no se si puedo seguir contigo, estoy muy dolido y decepcionado, no es fácil esto para mi, ahora no sé ni quién eres, no por ahora- dijo span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No dije nada deje que se marchara, yo ya esperaba una resolución de este tipo, ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo aun no, creo que el silencio no siempre me ayudo, el silencio me destruyo momento a momento por mucho tiempo y me quede mirando el lado de nuevo, como esperando un milagro, a alguien que me ayudara a olvidar el dolor pero nada paso, esta vez tenía que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos como iban, no dejarme vencer y aceptar que el miedo que tenía el más grande se había vuelto realidad, perderlo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Ya no pude ni llorar, ya no tenía lagrimas por derramar, mis ojos se quedaron sin lagrimas y mi alma con un dolor tan grande que sería complicado respirar de ahora en adelante porque simplemente, el vació que en mi alma estaba no lo podía llenar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Mire a mi alrededor, el lago Roca Luz tan hermoso como siempre lleno de luz y tranquilidad, con el bosque frente a mí y lo note conforme paso el día el tiempo, el atardecer siempre llega pase lo que pase, la noche no es eterna pero tampoco lo es el día, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar de una u otra forma, lo interesante es poder encontrar algo que nos llene de nuevo, después de que esta tormenta se calme, es este caminar, pese al dolor, la inestabilidad, ya no tengo fuerzas para retroceder pero si para caminar pese al dolor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No tengo fuerzas para reír pero si esperanza, la esperanza de un mejor mañana, la esperanza de volver a empezar y encontrar la felicidad.span/p 


	8. Chapter 8: La busqueda comienza

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La búsqueda comienza./span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Decir que las cosas mejoraron desde ese día es verdad y mentira a la vez, mis padres me ayudaron a investigar lo más que pudimos sobre los posibles involucrados en el rapto de mi hija mis amigas tuvieron que volver a sus obligaciones para poder dejar las cosas en su lugar antes de acompañarme en el viaje porque, pese a que es insistí en que podía hacer esto sola, no me lo permitieron, todo mejoro notalmente cuando una sirvienta declaro que ella le había permitido el acceso al lugar donde vivía con mi niña a cambio de que soltara a su padre, ya que esa noche lo hizo esclavo con ayuda de sus compinches. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Ahora sabia que al tierra era el lugar donde estaban, en realidad no sé en qué lugar pero, ahí están, me encuentro en mi cama, recostada tratando de asimilar lo que he vivido hasta ahora, después de tantos años de encerrarme en mi misma, por fin fui sincera y busque lo que necesitaba en mi vida, pero eso me trajo algunas cosas no tan buenas, Brandon ya no estaba a mi lado solo llamo para decirme que mañana a primera hora estaría listo para acompañarme a buscar a la niña, no dijo nada más solo dijo eso y colgó. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Vivir este proceso es más difícil sin el brindándome su apoyo y su compañía, pero sé que lo merecía por no ser sincera con el aunque también me sentí y me siento extremadamente decepcionada de como se dieron las cosas comprendo que fue lo mejor, miro la decoración de mi cuarto esa que nunca quise cambiar después de lo que paso con mi nena, llena de peluches, estrellas por todos lados, con el color del cielo pintado por todas las paredes. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Se supondría que debería estar cenando, pero no baje, eso no significa que me este dejando morir de hambre ni nada por el estilo pero simplemente hay días en los que no quieres saber de nada, solo necesitas la soledad de ti misma. Me levante sin ganas de nada y mire por la ventana, la luna esta noche estaba hermosa llena de vida, cuando mis padres hablaron conmigo explote, por completo, les reclame que se separan por algo tan simple como la comunicación, que me dejaran sola y le creyeran más a un estúpido que a su hija, me solté a llorar como una bebe en el suelo cuando la situación fue demasiado complicada y ellos, llorando, me levantaron y me abrazaron como cuando me caí una vez de mi caballo a los 6 años. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Escuche la puerta abrirse supuse que eran mis amigas y no dije nada no necesitaba decirlo, hoy me sentía falta, pero entonces sucedió escuche su vos de nuevo esa voz que me lleno de clama siempre que lo necesite, el único que sabía la verdad. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Princesa mía, no es bueno dejar las habitaciones sin seguro que tal y se mete un loco como yo para hacerle cosquillas- dijo mi amigo del alma Harry, Harry Evans, era chico alto más o menos de 1.90 m, ojos color azul, tan azul como el cielo, su piel era blanca muy blanca casi como la nieve y ese cabello tan negro como el petróleo era su distintivo, era mi amigo desde hace mucho es mayor que yo por tres años y siempre me apoyo, no lo soporte y corrí a su lado tirándolo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Comenzamos a reírnos hasta que me ayudo a levantarme pero al girar la vista estaban las Winx mirándome con duda, tendría que dar otra explicación. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Hola chicas- dije tranquilamente- me da gusto verlas de nuevo, el es un amigo mío de la infancia, Harry Evans- presente con tranquilidad, mi caballeroso amigo hizo una reverencia y las saludo a todas con una sonrisa galante, típica de el- ella es Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla y Dafne hermana de Bloom- Presente de manera oficial.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Un gusto conocerlas, quiero agradecerles por soportar al monstro que es mi querida Stella, si sigue siendo igual de insoportable que cuando niña creo que son merecedoras a la medalla de la paciencia universal- dijo el tarado, tome un cojín y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Serás estúpido- le dije en broma. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Estúpido y lo que quieras pero fuiste mi novia, y te he soportado por toda la vida, ósea enterarme de que existías desde que eras pequeña es un caos, princesita- me dijo, yo me olvide de mis amigas y me le avente, si era verdad fue mi novio cuando tenía como 10 años un amor infantil. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Ya, ya, te dejo descansar princesita, mañana te despertare con una sorpresa, hasta pronto señoritas, un gusto conocerlas a todas ustedes y gracias por no dejar que esta tonta se engañara de nuevo, Stella te aviso, mañana me iré con ustedes a buscar a mi nena adiós- dijo y salió como siempre riéndose, pero antes de marcharse me aventó los acostumbrados chocolates que me daba desde pequeña. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Por cierto, espero y mañana desayunes muy bien, berrinchitos- y se termino de ir.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Fue tu novio?- pregunto Bloom, asombrada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Sí, yo tenía 10 años y el 13 cuando decía que era mi novio, es amigo mío desde que me acuerdo, es hijo de uno de los consejeros de mi papa, por eso nos conocemos de toda la vida, cuando paso lo de mi bebita, el se entero y juro que lo encontraría para vengarse de él y traerme a la niña de regreso pero no lo deje partir, porque tenía que irse a estudiar a otro lugar. Tenía años que no lo veía y pues esa es mi historia con ese idiota- conteste tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Stella, aun siento que te conozco y a la vez que no peo me agrada saber que podemos ver una sonrisa tan sincera como la de hace un rato, amiga por favor regálanos esa sonrisa y no la que finges a cada momento, no la sonrisa que creímos era real- dijo Layla muy seria mientras me abrazaba.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No dije nada me dedique a llorar en sus brazos, soy muy sentimental, la mayor parte del tiempo me engaño a mi misma con razonamientos del tipo, no quiero molestar a nadie pero hoy se que necesito ser sincera conmigo misma. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El resto de la noche paso entre risas y recuerdos, nos aseamos y nos marchamos al punto de encuentro a las 7 de la mañana, en la entrada ya me esperaba mi buen amigo que solo me dio más chocolate, planea engordarme, y nos acompaño, hoy vería a Brandon de nuevo y aunque me doliera, necesitaba seguir adelante, con o sin él, ya había dejado a un lado demasiado tiempo a mi nena y ahora debía estar al cien en su búsqueda aunque eso signifique no pensar en mi amor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry no se despego de mí ni un segundo, vi como Brandon se llenaba de celos los presente, de manera formal y rápida, sin especificar nada, Harry me conoce mejor que mis amigas, tal vez si pudiera amarlo como hombre serian las cosas diferentes pero él era un gran hermano para mí y eso él lo sabe, y lo acepta.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Sabes Stella daría lo que fuera porque me miraras como lo miras a él, pero como sé que no puedo te protegeré en este viaje- no le conteste no tenia porque hacerlo ya que hacerlo sería darle esperanzas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Hoy comienza el viaje donde encontrare a mi nena y solo puedo y quiero pensar en ello porque es momento de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9 Celos

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Celos/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de estar más que confundido por fin decido hablar con Sky tal vez el sepa que puedo hacer con mi tormentosa situación, llegue muy temprano para iniciar la aventura que estaba en puerta, encontrar a la hija de la mujer que amo, y a la vez siento que desconozco por completo, al llegar a su lado el solo me dijo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Amigo ponte a pensar un momento por favor, ¿Qué arias en su lugar? Bueno la tomaron sin su consentimiento, no conforme con eso le quitaron a su hija, no la defiendo ni nada, estuvo mal que te mintiera, pero si la amas debes de tener la capacidad de perdonarla y comenzar de nuevo, piénsalo así después de tan traumarte situación te amo a ti, pese a su situación te amo, solo medítalo- dijo mi amigo,-no dije nada me quede en silencio meditando un poco lo que me dijo y realmente hay muchas cosas que son reales en su razonamiento. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No dije nada me quede calado esperando interceptarla en cuanto entrara a la nave, pero mi sorpresa fue total cuando me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi Stella llego con alguien más un chico bien parecido, ojos azules, cabello negro y alto casi tanto como yo, era tan frustrante estar frente a ella a lado de ese tipo que claramente no la veía solo como una amiga. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Bueno are las presentaciones, el es Harry Evans, amigo mío de la infancia, se ofreció a ayudarnos a buscar a mi nena, en realidad me obligo a traerlo como siempre, bueno el es Sky novio de Bloom, Revén Novio de Musa, Helia novio de Flora, Timmy novio de Tecna, y Brandon mi… amigo- no dijo más que eso se fue directamente a sentar y el la siguió como su sombra cuidándola, yo debía ser quien la cuidara no él, me quede lleno de ira, poco después se quedo dormida en su asiento, viajamos sin problemas por 3 horas ya que la nave era grande y teníamos que tener muchas precauciones no fue posible un viaje más rápido y ligero. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Animo Brandon no te desanimes, si la amas conquístala de nuevo- dijo en vos baja mi amigo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Respire hondo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada escuche los gritos de Stella, estaba soñando con algo realmente horrible, lo notaba en su mirada, comenzó a gritar y a llorar, su amigo como pudo tomo sus manos y le empezó a cantar algo que desconozco por completo, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos llena de miedo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Al abrir los ojos se abrazo a Harry que cada vez me caía más mal y lo odiaba de muchas maneras por tener la desfachatez de tocar a mi novia, cuando se calmo pudo contarnos lo que soñó. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Tenía un sueño ligero y reparador cuando empecé a ver muchas imágenes, imágenes extrañas un pueblo oscuro lleno de gente de color, haciendo rituales extraños, y un nombre permaneció en mi mente Amazonas, vi sus ojos y escuche su risa, recuerdo una montaña extraña, donde había muchas personas, tribus y sus ojos, solo veía sus ojos, y muchas cosas extrañas, hasta que vi el reflejo de un cabello dorado, tan dorado como el mío, lleno de brillo, y la vi por un segundo mi niña yo sabía que era ella, de repente me encontraba, en un pasillo oscuro donde solo escuchaba la coz de ese mal nacido que me decía, nunca le volverás a ver, es mía, muere maldita muere… y escuche un grito aterrador, cuando quise reaccionar estaba en los brazos de mi amigo, de mi hermano y me solté a llorar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Intente calmarme con más de una cuestión en mente y pregunte débilmente. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Bloom ¿En la tierra hay un lugar llamado el Amazonas?- pregunte solo para confirmar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Si, existe un lugar llamado así- contesto tranquilamente, span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Ya sé donde hay que empezar a buscar- dije tranquilamente, solo asintieron y aceleraron el paso, Harry me trajo un vaso con agua y un toque de limón lo que amaba después de un susto, simplemente me relajaba y me quede pensando de nuevo, esto sería muy complicado, y tenía un presentimiento horrible de esto.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Por qué el amazonas?, ¿Qué eran esas imágenes tan repetidas y sin sentido? ¿Por qué había tantas tribus? ¿Qué eran esos rituales?, estaba muy confundida, después de eso Brandon se acerco a mí y me dijo, tengo que hablar contigo, no ahora pero pronto será. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Solo le dije que sí y me refugie en los brazos de Bloom, me sentía cansada muy cansada y no sabía porque.span/p 


	10. Chapter 10 Tiempo de Florecer

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Tiempo de florecer. /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de viajar por unas horas más por fin llegamos a un lugar hermoso del amazonas donde podíamos aterrizar, era un bosque denso lleno de hermosos árboles, arbustos, todo tipo de vegetación y un rio hermoso, nos bajamos de la nave y simplemente cargamos todo para comenzar a aventurarnos en la selva, y encontrar más pistas, Brandon me seguía de cerca, pero también lo hacía Harry no podía hacer nada sola, si no estaba Brandon cargando las cosas que pensaba que no debía cargar, estaba Harry casi cargándome por cuanto lugar se le hacía indecente para la princesita berrinchuda, realmente me sentía extremadamente cansada de esos dos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanDespués del medio día y un breve descanso me canse, cuando Brandon le dijo a Harry que ahora el cargaría mi maleta y que tratara de no parecer un chicle me explote sin poder detenerme. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"BASTA- Grite- ni tú, cargas nada- dije quitándole mi maleta a Brandon- ni tú te pones como tapete cada 20 segundos me tienen harta, haber Brandon tu y yo hablaremos cuando sea el momento indicado y punto ahora necesito estar tranquila para poder pensar o analizar donde podríamos comenzar a busca y no necesito más drama y Harry te quiero mucho como Hermano por favor ya basta, gracias por decidir acompañarme pese a todo, de verdad les agradezco a los dos pero ya me tienen harta- dije furiosa, recogí mi maleta de nuevo y la mochila que cargábamos y me dispuse a seguir caminando, eran estresantes los dos. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Caminamos en silencio por unas horas, solo trataba de recordar algún detalle que me guiara por el camino que necesitaba recorrer, el amazonas era hermoso casi tanto como las playas de otros planetas, pero no podía pensar en eso por ahora seguí caminando cuando sentí su mirada me quede congelada, conocía perfectamente esa sensación.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Mire a todos lados llena de miedo, paralizada y lo vi por un segundo, estaba frente a mí el sínico me saludo y se marcho, tire la mochila y corrí a la dirección donde lo vi, tenía que alcanzarlo escuche mi nombre, pero no me importo tenía que encontrarlo ahora mismo, el tenia a mi hermosa niña span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanllegue a una parte del bosque donde todo era tremendamente oscuro, cada paso que dabas parecía ser una trampa, me detuve para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estaba encerrada. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Busque una salida pero no la encontré, me sentía extremadamente inquieta por lo que estaba pasando y lo mire ahora totalmente frente a mí, tan cínico como siempre con esa aristocracia suya, vestía un traje hermoso típico de la tierra de color azul marino, traje que solo exaltaba su belleza demoniaca. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Veo que por fin has decidido buscar a tu niña, pero sabes, solo hasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanhecho lo que deseaba, encontrarme no te será nada fácil, hoy tuve ganas de decirte que aun existo y que te destruiré tu y la niña tienen algo que yo anhelo y lo voy a conseguir te lo aseguro- me dijo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba una de las flores marchitas que estaban frente a él. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cállate no dejare que toques a mi niña de nuevo, jamás volverás a la libertad, yo te encerrare y te are pagar por el daño que me has hecho, y mi hija volverá a mí eso te lo aseguro ya no soy esa niña, a la que tomaste a la fuerza, ahora puedo defenderme- le dije con voz clara y segura.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No me hagas reír Stella, tú no puedes hacer nada, estás sola siempre has estado sola, cuando me marche de tu lado sabia que siempre serias mía porque simplemente, me perteneces nada de lo que hagas me derrotara y yo también tengo, poder, no me largue de tu casa por nada, podía tener el reino a mis pies pero span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanyo ansiaba algo más y lo conseguí ahora tu me has ayudado en esto y ahora mismo serás derrotada- antes de poder span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanreaccionar el maldito me ataco, me lanzo una esfera negra poderosa que al rose con las plantas, arboles o cualquier cosa que tuviera vida quedo echo cenizas./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Me transforme en cuanto pude y comenzó el enfrentamiento, ataques y contra ataques que terminaron en cualquier lugar del bosque, la verdad es que él era muy fuerte, esto no sería nada fácil, sus ataques no eran tan débiles como creí, y en un descuido termine siendo presa de sus manos de nuevo, me encontraba en medio del bosque atada a los arboles, frente a él, quería gritar luchar pero no podía, me estaba debilitando cada vez más. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Llego a mi lado y simplemente me beso causándome un asco terrible y lo mordí, el enfadado golpeo mi rostro una y otra vez, solo sentía la sangre correr por mis labios, y mi nariz me sentía derrotada y cansada muy cansada. Tome aire y me desmaye solo alcance a distinguir seis sombras antes de desmayarme. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"….span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Desperté en un lugar que desconocí por completo y me levante llena de miedo al recordar todo lo que paso, me quise levantar del golpe pero no pude me desvanecí de nuevo estaba extremadamente cansada, antes de que pudiera decir algo Bloom me detuvo, ella estaba bien al igual que las demás que se acercaron a mí de nuevo. Tratando de ser pacientes y cautelosas en lo que hacían, las he conocido perfectamente estos años hasta a Layla. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?- pregunte con cansancio. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de que desapareciste te buscamos por un rato hasta que Tecna pudo localizar una pequeño rastro de la luz de tus poderes y fue cuando te encontramos frente a ese maldito, nos quedamos un segundo pasmadas al mirarte presa entre los arboles de ese bosque tan oscuro y pantanoso, cuando lo atacamos nos dio pelea un rato hasta que con un simple, No podrás conmigo, se marcho, y pues te trajimos hasta acá, te curamos y pues nada más- dijo mi amiga.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Bueno sabía que no sería fácil- dije con calma. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"¿Qué te dijo Stella?- me pregunto Musa con cautela. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Dime musa que te dice la música real de mi corazón- le dije calmadamente- me dijo lo que no espere, me prometió que no sería fácil arrebatarle a mi niña que me necesitaba a mí y a ella entonces pues me ataco, lo demás es historia, está completamente loco lleno de poder y estupidez- dije calmadamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Stella, ¿Estás bien? Te noto claramente inquieta y llena de no se tristeza- me dijo calmadamente Dafne. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Pues simplemente estoy preocupada, no sé cómo ha vivido mi hija estos ocho años, si tan solo en aquella época me hubiera, llenado de fuerza mi hija y yo…- no dije nada me quede callada y llore en silencio como lo hacía hasta que sentí el abrazo cálido de Layla. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No dije nada solo deje que me cuidaran estaba cansada, de tantas cosas, pero ahora no podía dejarme vencer por nada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Musa, perdona mi grosería pero simplemente a veces no me aguanto ni yo misma- dije después de un rato. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"No te preocupes no pasa nada, cálmate además princesa conozco esa parte de su carácter- me dijo riéndose. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de que me obligaran a comer me quede dormida, la guardia de esa noche la harían Elio y Flora ya que eran los más indicados por su sensibilidad a la naturaleza, yo solo necesitaba dormir, y no despertar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"La guardia. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana y Elio y yo seguíamos de guardia, los especialistas y los demás estaban dormidos, tranquilamente y yo simplemente lo observaba, después de meditar todo lo que paso con Stella el día de hoy solo pude agradecer sinceramente la vida que me toco y el hecho de que amara al hombre que estaba a mi lado, no dije nada solo me abrace a él tiernamente y lo bese, calmadamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Cariño, no tengas miedo, no me alejare de ti por nada del mundo- dijo mi amado. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Sabes te amo tanto que no se qué pasaría si me faltaras, me sentiría completamente vacía sin ti, incompleta- dije sin dejar de mirarlo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El no me dijo nada solo me beso de nuevo, calmadamente sin importar nada más que ese tierno beso, las cosas cambiaron de plano demasiado rápido cuando reaccione el estaba sobre mí, ya sin camisa y sus manos vagaban tiernamente por mi espalda descubierta, solo el sostén escondía parte de mi piel.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Flora ¿Estás segura de esto?- dijo calmadamente, tan inocente que me dio tanta ternura que no pude si quiera resistirme.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Elio tengo ya 22 años se lo que hago y sé que te quiero a ti- dije y lo bese de nuevo tiernamente, llena de amor hacia él. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El siguió besándome lentamente, trazando senderos y caminos que nunca pensé que alguien podría colorear en mi piel, sus labios me llevaron a sentirme completamente deseada, amada pero sobre todo respetada, no hizo nada que fuera tosco al contrario, era tan suave que por un momento me sentí una muñeca de porcelana, en sus manos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Y cayo mi sostén para dar paso a sus labios que causándome un rubor inevitable también me causo un placer indescriptible, me sentí única, en sus manos, sentirme descubierta ante él cuando al final terminamos desnudos fue algo que no olvidare, esa combinación de sentimientos y sensaciones, la vergüenza de encontrarme frente a un hombre por primera vez.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Antes de entrar en mi me miro como pidiéndome permiso, como teniendo precaución, no dije nada lo mire atentamente y solo lo bese y con tanta delicadeza cómo fue posible de tener me tomo como suya, por un momento sentí un poco de dolor pero después de eso, nada sol amor, y placer, el placer de la unión de los recuerdos, la entrega y la necesidad de los dos, perdí la consciencia de mis movimientos, solo existíamos nosotros en ese movimiento intimo que me impregno de su amor y de nuestra entrega. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"El amanecer nos alcanzo poco después de terminar, cansados, satisfechos y más unidos que nunca, simplemente lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, sonrojándome al saberme suya, al saberme desvirgada por el amor de mi vida, por el hombre que amo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Después de eso nos vestimos rápidamente antes de vernos descubiertos, habíamos sido claramente descuidados, pero me sentía plena, no dijimos nada solo nos besamos recibiendo el sol una vez más y nos despedimos en silencio. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Corrí a la tienda de mis amigas y tome un poco de ropa para poder cambiarme después de tomar un buen baño.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Nunca olvidaría esa noche, porque simplemente en la madrugada, al fin floreció por completo mi necesidad de ser mujer, en manos del único dueño de mi ser. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


	11. Chapter 11 Corazones Sinceros

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Corazones sinceros/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 16pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Dspan/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"espués de haber cogido ropa limpia me encamine a elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlugar más cercano donde pudiera tomar una ducha y lo encontré un hermoso rio estaba frente a mis ojos hermoso con una cascada tan grande y hermosa que me perdí en su belleza lentamente, me desvestí lentamente llena de una nueva sensación de calma de felicidad, recordando todo lo que pasamos la noche anterior mi piel ahora tenía tatuada la esencia de mi amado por siempre./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me sumergí en el agua, lentamente deje que la frescura del agua me sorprendiera lentamente, me puse un poco de champo y comencé a tallar mi cabello cuando termine de limpiarlo me sumergí para poder enjaguar el resto de jabón pero al salir sentí a mi espaldas a alguien que conocía perfectamente, tan verdaderamente que no necesite voltear para reconocerlo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes que no es bueno espiar mi amor- dije tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé hermosa dama pero no pude evitarlo, usted es la única que logra que mi corazón se debilite por la fuerza de mis latidos. La única que logra que mi mente se nuble por solo pensar ¿Cómo la are feliz hoy? No sabes cuánto te amo- me dijo, solo me voltee para encararlo con ese cabello largo que amo, su mirada hermosa y esa manera tan suya de decirme esas cosas. No lo medite simplemente lo bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Simplemente me dedique a sentir en esa cascada, de nuevo recorrió mi piel poco a poco dejándome sin aire, beso dulcemente cada poro de mi piel desde mis manos hasta mis pies, me acomodo dulcemente sobre él y de nuevo entro en mi llenándome de un placer nuevo, las sensaciones que tuve en ese momento fueron tan intensas que perdí la consciencia de mi lentamente en sus manos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de tomar una larga ducha por fin nos vestimos y regresamos al campamento nos miramos a los ojos y nos reímos al parecer nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para vestirnos ya que los dos vestíamos algo cálido y ligero un hermoso conjunto de manta, tipo campamento. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Llegamos de la mano riéndonos, cada tanto nos entreteníamos para besarnos y antes de perderme en sus caricias, caminábamos de nuevo, al llegar bueno sabia que tendríamos que dar explicaciones hoy les dio a mis amigas por levantarse temprano, y era fácil de suponer demasiadas cosas bueno, solo una, ambos llegábamos tomados de la mano recién bañados ambos, sería difícil de evadir una explicación de esto.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Buenos días chicos que lindos se ven, deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo todos para vestir igual- dijo Musa burlonamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No Musa eso no se hace por cierto Flora, a la tienda ahora- dijo Bloom riéndose. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No dije nada solo me reí de sus caras y le dije a Elio al oído -Creo que te mataran-él se sonrío y me contesto simplemente - Moriré feliz porque eres mía y siempre lo serás- no le dije nada solo me sonroje y camine lentamente para entrar en la tienda. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Parecía que me enfrentaría a un juzgado inminente ya que en el medio estaba mi saco de dormir y todas estaban sentadas en los suyos alrededor me senté lentamente esperando la lluvia de preguntas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien Flora, has quedado al descubierto amiga mía- dijo Stella que por lo visto seguía algo cansada ya que llego a acostarse al momento. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bueno no se- conteste quedamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Claro que sabes amiga. Todo indica que alguien ya probo las mieles del amor- dijo Layla mientras Dafne se reía de la situación.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No creo que solo eso sea el amor, es una parte hermosa, maravillosa que no se puede explicar pero el amor no es solo eso- dije decidida, pero me calle en cuanto note la trampa de las palabras de mi amiga, sin duda alguna estoy en problemas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Jaque mate- dijo Stella riéndose. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Hay Flora eres tan evidente e inocente que no podrías mentirnos aunque te lo propusieras- dijo Bloom. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé, bueno solo quiero decir que es lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado es tan tierno que me sentí única en sus brazos, y sobre todo amada, no puedo explicarles el numero de sensaciones que experimente simplemente fue maravilloso lleno de amor, no sé yo lo amo y no me arrepiento, así todo terminara mañana no podría sentirme más plena y feliz, aunque termináramos seré feliz porque lo ame hasta mi extremo y más haya por eso soy feliz- dije quedamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Es hermoso, amiga y me parece que si fue una decisión del corazón está bien tomada y felicidades, debes estar tranquila porque amaste sinceramente, y solo tú y tu corazón saben porque pasaron las cosas de ese modo, en ese momento y el cómo pasaron no importa es hermoso lo que has vivido no te preocupes por nada y vive lo que sentiste- me dijo Dafne tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Solo atine a abrazarla Dafne es muy parecida a Bloom pero tiene algo que amo en ella esa calma y sabiduría para decir las cosas, son igual de alegres y gentiles, luchan porspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanlo que aman y trabajan duro para alcanzar sus fines pero al final de cuentas la clara diferencia era su calma al decir y hacer las cosas. Bloom es muy linda pero un poco voluble y a veces algo terca y Dafne acepta la crítica pero en realidad no sabes que piensa, son hermanas al final pero seres diferentes a la vez./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bloom solo se rio y me abrazo después de eso solo nos reímos un rato y lo note Stella no decía nada, me preocupa, siempre dude que ella estuviera bien todo el tiempo sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con el tema de sus padres era tan extraño verla llorar, era como si una furia siempre la impulsara a estar con sus padres pero a la vez reclamarles, cuando enfrentábamos pruebas para con nosotras mismas, siempre decía, mi prueba fui yo misma ahora lo comprendo, su prueba era ella y su sinceridad.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella ¿Estás bien?- pregunte con cautela. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No, pero bueno es momento de levantarme de aquí, y ponernos en marcha no tenemos tiempo- dijo y volvió a callarse me levante de donde estaba y me acosté junto a ella y mire las lagrimas que escondía, sin duda alguna era una maestra de la actuación. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes me hubiera gustado poder amar de esa manera y ser amada, pero ahora las cosas están mal, Brandon no confía en mi ni en mis sentimientos, pero lo comprendo yo tampoco confiaría en mi después de tantas mentiras, pero lo amo simplemente las cosas han pasado como siempre lo temía- dijo mi amiga lentamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Solo la abrace sin duda alguna era una niña indefensa la mayor parte del tiempo que tuvo que forjarse muchas cosas antes de poder empezar de nuevo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes cuándo nos dijiste la verdad también me sentí defraudada porque no confiaste en nosotras pero después, lo comprendí todo, yo siempre pensé que escondías algo y cuando nos dijiste la verdad fue algo doloroso para mí, me puse en tu lugar y te comprendo, sabes yo creo que algo se te escapo dentro de tu actuación, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanla sinceridad de tus acciones, cuando te preocupabas por Bloom, yo vi tu consternación al darte cuenta que amabas a Brandon, lo que te dolió que tu padre se quisiera casar con alguien más. Y muchas cosas más simplemente tu amistad y tu amor siempre fueron reales lo leo en tu mirada amiga- le dije tiernamente como si le explicara algo a una niña pequeña. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes Stella, cuando me preguntaste que me decía la armonía de tu corazón siempre fue lo mismo- dijo Musa- siempre fue una tonada tranquila pero a la vez dolorosa, hermosa y sincera yo pensé que el dolor que cantaba tu corazón era por lo de tus padres y su divorcio y ahora sé que tiene que ver, pero confié en ti porque tu corazón siempre fue sincero, hay algo que no puedes ocultar y es tu esencia y esa esencia es la sinceridad de tu corazón y el amor que tienes- le dijo Musa. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tienes el corazón de un Wawa Hermosa- dijo Bloom.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella solo se rio de nuestras ocurrencias y lloro llena de alegría, después de eso se levanto tranquilamente y saco un espejo que nunca habíamos visto, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Duerme mi Wawa- dijo lentamente y se mostro una imagen hermosa era una bebe linda preciosa de cabello rubio como de tres meses era hermosaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanpequeña con grandes ojos aparentemente verdes, pero Stella ya nos había dicho que eran grises, tenía su pie en su boquita y en sus ojos había ternura y bondad esa que solo un niño es capaz de mostrar simplemente hermosa y al fondo se escuchaba una nana hermosa. Después de unos segundos de ver a tan hermosa creatura el espejo se torno oscuro y de nuevo mostro nuestros rostros sorprendidos./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella lloraba, Bloom la consolaba y las demás nos mirábamos sorprendidas por la hermosura de esa niña. Sin duda alguna era hija de Stella y era hermosa simplemente hermosa, una adoración nació por ella en mi corazón en un segundo, casi tan rápido que apenas pude sonreír, esa niña se parecía a mi amiga y ambas pese a todo no podían ocultar la naturaleza real de sus corazones. span/p 


	12. Chapter 12: Leyendas

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Leyendas/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de que mis amigas me levantaran el animo me pude levantar al fin de mi catre para poder continuar el camino, me llene de alegría al mirar que pese a todo tenia amigas que me amaban como era, al salir de la tienda Elio corrió con Flora para preguntarle como estaba, cosa que nos dio mucha risa a todos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de recoger todo empezamos a caminar de nuevo, como ya me sentía casi nueva cargue todo lo que traía conmigo y simplemente me dedique a caminar tranquilamente en silencio, entonces lo vi ese árbol lo había visto en mis sueño y sabia que a algún lugar me llevaría. Camine lentamente en la dirección que me señalaba ese árbol, solo camine los demás me siguieron lentamente, hasta que llegamos a una aldea extraña había muchas chozas echar de paja y madera, al igual que guerreros pero extrañamente al mirarnos simplemente nos guiaron con el que era su jefe. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Dejamos las cosas a un lado antes de entrar con el jefe ya que ellos no confiaban en span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spannosotros se perfectamente que las cosas estarían demasiado complicadas al estar frente a la persona que estuviera adentro, estábamos rodeados, aunque nos defendiéramos estos hombres defenderían a su reino hasta con su vida, teníamos que tener cuidado. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bienvenidos a el Amazonas Princesas y Rey de mundos lejanos- saludo una mujer que estaba frente a nosotros, su piel era oscura y solo vestía una sencilla falda de flores, estaba frente a mí, y me dejo realmente sorprendida.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Princesa de Solaria, veo que estas impactada al saber que yo sé tú procedencia pero deberías preocuparte más por saber quien soy span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanportadora de una verdad que te aterrara, y tiene que ver con ustedes Princesas de Domino- dijo sorprendiéndonos más aun. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En estos lugares existen muchas leyendas sobre Dioses y trampas del destino y eso lo sabe perfectamente la princesa que vivió en la tierra por unos cuantos años, el hombre que ahora es su enemigo cayó en desgracia desde antes de su nacimiento, su padre era el rey de los bandoleros del mundo de Mermedia y consiguió hacerse del poder del reino pero lamentablemente lo perdió todo al declararle la guerra al Reino de Solaria y Domino un suceso tan extraño y sin importancia que no se recuerda en realidad el nombre de ese hombre era Damián el maldito, al verse en problemas por retar esos reinos tan poderosos su propia gente lo entrego a cambio de la paz. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Este hombre al tratar de escapar murió trágicamente muchos pensaron que todo había terminado y ese mundo regreso a su naturaleza en meses, pero nadie supo que ese hombre había dejado preñada a una joven que al dar a luz murió de forma horrorosa ya que el niño en cuanto nació mostro que no era un ser humano normal, Damián era partidario de un circulo de magos oscuros que tenían en mente el lograr el poder absoluto, pero Damián nunca mostro ni pizca de poder, en cambio su hijo si, aunque no era mucho era el suficiente para matar a su madre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El niño era hermoso y se entero en su juventud de la verdad, el mismo circulo tenia puesto su esperanza en que el tendría el poder, estos hombres nacieron de manera extraña uno de ellos amaba el conocimiento y comenzó a escuchar de todo tipo de dioses, los dioses que adorábamos, en la antigüedad y encontraron la fuente de un poder maligno, el en conjunto con sus aliados vendieron su alma a Hades, el dios de la muerte buscando la manera de ser inmortales y poderosos realmente poderosos, caminos cruzados necios hambrientos de poder, y entonces se encontraron con un hombre extraño al que llamaban Valtor, el les hablo de que existían más mundos, llenos de poder y magia. Les conto que existió un reino llamado Domino que era el partidario de todo el poder de la dimensión mágica y que sus descendientes poseían el poder absoluto de crear infinidad de cosas gracias a el gran dragón de fuego, cuando empezaban a aliarse con las antiguas hechiceras vino la destrucción en Domino y por muchos años se creyó que ese poder se había perdido al morir todos los descendientes. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Por esa época el niño tendría escasos 3 años, al haber muerto su madre sus abuelos lo criaron, ese tiempo, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que los sobrevivientes del Circulo de poder mataron a sus abuelos y lo llevaron con ellos, el fue entrenado con la único fin de destruir Solaria el segundo reino más poderoso, era lógico, el planeta del sol, que brillaba gracias al poder del dragón, el poder que el dragón le dio. Por eso te busco princesa, para poder tener ese poder, al enterarse del rumos de que aun vivía la ultima sobreviviente de Domino se marcho de tu reino y lo demás ya lo sabes, tú y tu hija son la clave de su plan maestro de poder- termino de decir la anciana.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me quede en silencio impactada y llena de miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer había infinidad de incógnitas pero lo que si sabía es que el viaje sería demasiado largo y más peligroso de lo que pensé, después de salir de ese lugar me sentía extremadamente cansada, no sabía que pasaba pero no era bueno.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Creo que es momento de seguir buscando- dije después de quedarme en silencio un rato.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bloom, tengo miedo- dije calmadamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ella corrió a abrazarme, esta vez no llore, ya no tenía ni fuerzas para lograr eso simplemente me sentía asqueada y espantada del destino que vivió mi niña estos años, solo eso. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando tenía 15 años- empezó a relatar Dafne- hubo un tiempo en el que mi madre y mi padre no me dejaron salir para nada, parecían tremendamente asustados y enfadados, un día recibimos la visita del Rey Radius span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanen ese tiempo tu padre habrá tenido no más de 35 años supongo estaba por casarse con tu madre creo. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Recuerdo que un día papa salió rápidamente del castillo acompañado por una flota armada, yo me entere por casualidad ya que miraba por la ventana en un momento que mi madre se descuido. Después de eso papa volvió unos días después y me dejo salir de nuevo span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spantranquilamente por esas fechas mama nos conto de que estaba embarazada de nuevo y lo demás es historia, creo que tenemos que regresar a Domino y Solaria para preguntar qué pasa con esto- dijo Dafne tranquilamente yo solo atine a asentir, me sentía algo presionada en ese momento. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Quién diablos es Benjamín Bandura?- me pregunte llena de miedo. span/p 


	13. Chapter 13: Cuestión de Amistad

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Amistad/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;" span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/spanstrongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 16pt;"D/span/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"urante el camino en la nave, todos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, para mi sorpresa Harry estaba platicando animadamente con Dafne cosa que me alegro mucho el debe comenzar de nuevo, Bloom y Sky peleaban aunque yo no me permitiera ser totalmente sincera yo observe calmadamente a todos hasta conocerlos y sus rostros mostraban enfado. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Musa y Layla estaban platicando animadamente con Brandon y Revén, al verlos así un vacio se creó en mi interior al ver que algunas cosas se habían roto al parecer para siempre, después de la pelea que tenían él y Harry ahora parecía que todo estaba olvidado que curioso yo, la que siempre era asediada por chicos hermosos, estaba sola, no me interesaba en realidad solo necesitaba tranquilidad y aceptar que las cosas terminaron.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Conozco a Harry él no se acercaría a Dafne si no tuviera la inquietud de conocerla, solo así eso podría ser posible, la verdad me daba mucho gusto porque mi amigo merece a alguien que lo ame y si las cosas salen bien se que Dafne lo puede querer y todo terminara lleno de felicidad. Si felicidad mire a Musa y a Revén detenidamente se veía que su relación ya era mucho más estable y equilibrada, ambos habían puesto todo de su parte pese a sus caracteres y eso era bueno. Flora y Elio pues se veían radiantes estaban sentados en el mismo asiento abrazados, sin decirse nada simplemente felices, Tecna y Timmy simplemente hablando de cosas que ellos solo entendían pero que a su vez los complementaban por completo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Las cosas han cambiado, por fin he dicho una verdad tan grande que aplasto mi vida, mi mundo por mucho tiempo, recuerdo que en una ocasión me convertí en una niña de tres años según lo que me contaron Brandon, Musa y Flora la realidad es que si lo recuerdo, pero me sentía tan libre y feliz que no quería que terminara para nada, porque dentro de esa etapa no había un antes y un después, fui egoísta, quise regresar por siempre a esa edad, donde mi madre y mi padre me cuidaban desde siempre y escuchaban con claridad lo que yo tenía que decirles, pero no podía pasar, tenía que seguir con mi mentira, recordar eso me hace sentirme tan mal que solo puedo calmar mi corazón poco a poco antes de que me agobie de esta manera, recordar cada prueba de valor, de afectividad todo lo que vivimos, era una triste realidad que oculte. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pensando eso y mil cosas más me quede dormida…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En esta ocasión estaba en el reino de Domino lo reconocí por los jardines, ya que desde que Bloom recupero su familia pues conozco ese planeta muy bien, habían frente a mi tres jóvenes que no alcanzaba a distinguir, estaban vestidos de manera parecida a los Especialistas pero no podía identificar sus rostros, parecía que se divertían, la fuente que estaba frente a ellos era calmada y calidad simplemente la muestra de que tenían una conversación muy calmada, pero de repente todo cambio de manera drástica el cielo se obscureció y caían rayos parecía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, los tres chicos estaban discutiendo de forma exaltada y dos de ellos abandonaron a el otro que aprecia tener el cabello rubios platinado, un rubio platicado que se me hacia familiar, y todo se volvió obscuro, antes de poder despertar por completo vi un reflejo de esos hombres era mi padre y el padre de Bloom conspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanmuchos años de diferencia. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Abrí los ojos lentamente como esperando encontrarme en mi cama de alfea, me encontraba frente a la ventana de espaldas a los demás completamente agitada, fue como si lo viera todo, no comprendo porque me está pasando esto, cada vez me dan más miedo los sueños que tengo, tengo tantas ansias que no se qué hacer respire lentamente y me levante para poder recluirme un rato, necesitaba estar sola, todos seguían inmersos en sus cosas que se que no notaron que me fui y creo era lo mejor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Baje hasta chocar con la habitación de descanso que tenían las naves de fontana roja para viajes largos como estos, me acosté en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y abrazándome a mi misma me hundí en mis pensamientos, necesitaba tanto saber si mi niña estaba bien, que mi corazón se cenita tan adolorido que de nuevo me costaba respirar, no sé como diantres me puedo dar el lujo de estar en esta situación. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me moví para ver el techo fijamente, tal vez si supiera cómo expresar que me siento sola, que estoy ahogándome, no se tal vez las cosas serian diferentes muy diferentes pero la realidad es otraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanme sentía totalmente sola de nuevo. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estaba por levantarme cuando escuche una conversación entre Bloom y Sky.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Y yo que quieres que haga? El problema es de Brandon y Stella no puedo decirle a Stella amiga, deberías pedirle perdón a Brandon por mentirle, también nos mintió a nosotras, creí por un momento que todo lo que vivimos fue un juego para ella, fue como si sintiera que la nada ocupara su lugar, pero después opte por no decir nada por confiar en ellaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spany ya, aunque a veces me dé temor saber más secretos de ella y conocer en que más nos mintió- dijo Bloom./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Por eso, al menos debería dar una disculpa, ver a Brandon así de confundido, dolido y extrañado me enojo mucho comprendo que ella no busco nada de lo que paso pero, nospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanpuedo ser justo con esto, me siento defraudado y enfadado por lo que hizo- dijo Sky. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé, pero no tenemos que molestarnos por esto, al menos no entre nosotros, haber que pasa y pues hay que seguir adelante, te amo- dijo Sky. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ok, solo quisiera que se pusiera a pensar, como se sentiría si hubiera sido ella, pero bueno tratare de ser comprensible, y yo también te amo- dijo sky. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de eso solo hubo silencio, me quede en la cama y el hueco se hizo más grande, ya era suficiente con que me acompañaran, sonrisas amables, solo eso les mentí a todos ni yo me lo perdono y sé que ellos solo son buenos y solidarios, toque mi rostro lentamente y note las lagrimas, estas mismas tan silenciosas que ni las había sentido, lo que mi corazón sentía, tome el medallón de mi hija la única foto que tenia de ella y llore, llore como pude cuanto pude, pensando mil cosas, sintiendo otras tantas, era verdad no tenia perdón, si tan solo fuera, más fuerte, más madura, más lo que debería ser, todo esto se hubiera evitado, pero mi niña aunque ellos me abandonaran, yo te buscare a costa de mi vida propia, yo sé que si muero mis padres cuidaran de ti y eso me hace tener esperanza.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me quede sola mirando a la nadaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanhasta que sentí que aterrizamos me seque las lagrimas que fluían sin poder controlarlas, me levante y pude ver todo con tranquilidad al salir me encontré con todos que estaban esperándome. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Musa.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Fui a descansar un rato, me dolía la cabeza- conteste sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz, simplemente estaba cansada.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bueno como sea bajemos que necesito estar en una cama decente rápidospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spany un buen baño- dijo Layla, solo asentí y me baje con ellos en silencio ni Harry noto mi estado de ánimo indudablemente las cosas se estaban poniendo raras y pesadas. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Llegamos a casa de Bloom y todos se quedaron en el castillo por la necesidad del viaje, solo quería estar en soledad de nuevo, esa tan mía, mi amiga soledad llegamos a la habitación de Bloom, todas nos fuimos a bañar por nuestro lado, yo no tenía nada más que aguantar un poco más se que decepcionar a alguien de esta manera no es fácil, y claro que es obvio que te odien aunque, vivir en silencio es raro. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Salí de bañarme y mire la única cicatriz que jamás se borro de aquel acto justo en mi cadera, una marca de una herida profunda cuando, me violo clavo en mi una daga, recuerdo sus palabras, con esto nunca podrás olvidar que yo fui el primero y el único que nunca podrás entregartespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spana nadie porque esto te recordara que no eres nada, has perdido todo y que simplemente ya no eres perfecta, me dedique a mirar la marca me puse la bata de baño y fui a la habitación donde estaban mis cosas, en esta ocasión necesitaba urgentemente el silencio./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me dirigí a el tocador enseguida y comencé a cepillar mi cabello sin mirar lo que realmente hacia nunca después de eso permití que nadie me mirara aunque la cicatriz no era casi nada ya, para mí no era más que el recordatorio de que nunca podría ser feliz de esa manera.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando termine de cepillar mi cabello dirigí mi vista hacia la nada y note la Luna, en el reflejo de mi espejo, princesa del Sol y la Luna debería ser fuerte, una princesa con todas sus leyes y reglas con el poder necesario de controlar mis miedos pero no podía, no era reflejo ni de lo que mis poderes decían. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella de Solaria la que debía traer brillo a todos por tener al sol como fuente de su poder. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me termine de cambiar, y me recosté un momento, este cansancio me tenia agobiada pero más me tenia agobiada el saber que mi amistad aunque sincera fallo al no saber decir mi realidad, solo quería lograr que comprendieran que no los quise lastimar, y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida de nuevo.span/p 


	14. Chapter 14: Heridas

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Herirte nunca lo pensé…/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/spanstrongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 16pt;"E/span/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"stábamos en mi habitación esperando a Stella pero no regresaba de bañarse y yo necesitaba hablar lo más rápido posible con ella, descubrir tantas cosas aun me tenía algo pasmada y desconcertada, pero paso el tiempo y ella no volvía cosa que nos preocupo a todas y mucho. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Chicas busquemos a Stella, seguramente está en su habitación vale, estoy demasiado preocupada por ella- dijo Flora, en seguida nos levantamos y la fuimos a buscar Stella se comporta raro, es como si anhelara estas siempre en soledad en tranquilidad aparente en realidad no se qué pasa por su mente y eso me asusta. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Antes de salir de la habitación las Pixies aparecieron frente a nosotras antes de poder saludarnos Amore nos pregunto con verdadera preocupación. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Dónde está Stella? Me entere que al fin les dijo el secreto de lo que guarda su corazón- dijo la mini hada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si, ya nos hablo de su hija perdida- respondió Musa con un toque de recelo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Valla ¿Tiene una hija? Por ello lloraba siempre por las noches, yo siempre supe que algo la angustiaba pero no supe hasta ahora que era, Stella está acostumbrada a no molestar casi nada fuera de lo que finge decir sin pensar, pero nunca supe que era en realidad- dijo Amore. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Solo asentimos, algo consternadas, ¿Con que ni Amore sabía su secreto? Eso es algo que no esperaba en realidad, simplemente estaba muy preocupada ni su hada conectada sabia la realidad de su corazón Stella ¿Tenias tanto miedo? Entramos con cautela a su habitación estaba acostada en su cama con la ventana abierta, la luz de la Luna llena le daba en la cara lentamente pero su sueño no parecía ser tranquilo, estaba sudando frio por lo que parecía y se movía de un lugar a otro y simplemente parecía angustiada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Nos pusimos frente a su cama sin saber que hacer Layla estaba a mi lado, muy sorprendida, Musa, Tecna y Flora tenían una mirada de miedo tan grande que ni Dafne podía reaccionar en realidad y paso comenzó a gritar… pero era un grito que por segundos era un grito ahogado. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No… Suéltame…. No me toques… no te atrevas…no por favor…DEJAME….-Grito y despertó ni si quiera se percato de que estábamos ahí se abrazo a sí misma y hundió la cara en la cama y comenzó a llorar, pero en esta ocasión no lloraba como siempre, en silencio empezó a patalear a gritar sobre la almohada, y después simplemente dejo de llorar para comenzar a hablar sobre la almohada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tranquila, no pasa nada, es otra pesadilla, cálmate Stella ya paso, no debes de llorar, serás una carga respira por favor- dijo y simplemente se quedo en silencio llorando de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No pensé que les fuera a hacer tanto daño- susurro y lloro de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Amore roció sobre ella un polvo y se quedo dormida al instante, dejándonos más sorprendidas al parecer no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, y menos la primera vez que lo presenciaba, Stella durmió tranquilamente y se giro, estaba tranquila al parecer pero tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando la conocí pensé, es una niña hermosa sin ningún tipo de problema más que el de no saber expresarse de manera correcta- comenzó Amore- Pero unas noches pues de haber llegado a su lado no te que tenia pesadillas de manera constante y siempre lloraba en silencio, hasta cuando estaba con ella, pero solo lo note cuando me hice la dormida y ella deambulaba por su habitación llorando. Eso me causo gran interés, trate de indagar en su mente pero nunca encontré el motivo real de sus reacciones y ahora lo sé- dijo preocupada- comenzó a preocuparme y encontré estos polvillos es la única manera en la que duerme tranquila por un rato. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Eso quiere decir, que siempre pasa esto- dijo Musa intranquila- ¿Por qué no comparte su dolor con nosotras? span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Supongo es complicado, sus padres nunca le creyeron cuando ella les dijo que él la violo, pero sin duda alguna eso le afecto demasiado, recuerden que poco después de ello se divorciaron y nada fue igual, de cierta forma aprendió a no confiar en nadie, le robaron a la niña un caos- dijo Dafne. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Creo que estamos equivocadas verdad- dijo Tecna llorando. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que volvió a despertar, esta vez estaba con la respiración entrecortada- miro su reloj ni noto que estábamos span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spansentadas frente a ella. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Las 6 de la mañana, nuevo record para dormir- dijo tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse estaba tan metida en su mente que no noto nuestra presencia y dejo caer la bata, de nuevo su vista se perdió frente al espejo y remarco una marca que nunca habíamos notado en su cuerpo, era una herida vertical en su cintura, una que apenas se notaba pero la llenaba de dolor indudablemente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella ¿Por qué tienes esa herida?- dijo Flora. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo cubriéndose con rapidez.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Teníamos… ya dinos por favor que es eso que tienes en la cadera- dijo Layla impaciente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Esto es una cicatriz que me dejo en la cintura Benjamín cuando me violo, me juro que mientras yo llevara esto en mi piel nunca podría salir adelante porque simplemente soy una miserable que no sabe qué hacer de su vida, jamás podrás borrar de tu recuerdo y de tu piel el hecho de que yo tengo el poder sobre ti, tu cuerpo y tus recuerdos- dijo Stella tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Se giro, y se vistió rápidamente, sin mirar nada en especial, nos dijo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Perdonen por no poder estar con ustedes anoche pero me sentía un poco cansada… no fue mi- decía pero Musa la callo con una bofetada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No fue tu intención, ya sabemos que no pero lo hiciste, lo hiciste- dijo molesta, la comprendía quisiera que ella me entendiera un poco más. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Acaricio su rostro lentamente y sonrío, como comprendiendo algo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé, lo sé siempre termino haciéndoles daño, por mis mentiras, por no confiar en ustedes, porque simplemente no pude abrir mi corazón pero ya estoy cansada de ser juzgada de una u otra forma, es verdad no les conté lo que me dolía pero tampoco trate de victimizarme, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo pero quiero que sepan que no necesitan preocuparse más porque yo me iré sola a buscar a mi niña, gracias por todo, gracias yo no quería hacerles nada de lo que les hice pero simplemente ya no puedo más. Ya basta, yo no busque esto…. Yo… solo…. Necesito- dijo pero enseguida se puso pálida y comenzó a dejar de respirar corrimos a su lado preocupadas pero antes de llegar a ella se desmayo.span/p 


	15. Chapter 15: Enfermedad

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 18pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"D/span/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"espués de que se desmayara corrimos a su lado, no sé como las cosas terminaron y llegaron hasta este punto, realmente me sentía mal con esta situación, tan incomprensible, llamamos al médico de la familia y en seguida llegaron los padres de Stella se veían realmente molestos, mucho en realidad. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Es tu culpa, nunca la cuídate bien desde que era niña, siempre terminaba enferma de una u otra manera- decía el Rey. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Claro es mi culpa, lo dice el señor, soy el rey no tengo tiempo de enterarme que la niña se enfermo porque la deje esperando bajo la lluvia- dijo la Reina más enojada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Señores pueden guardar silencio, no me dejan checar a la princesa, al parecer no es nada más que cansancio pero es extraño nada en su cuerpo me indica que está enferma pero ella está perdiendo energía constantemente span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spany eso me preocupa realmente- dijo pensativo el doctor, nosotras no sabíamos que decir simplemente estábamos impactadas, al fin sabíamos lo que pensaba Stella en realidad y eso dolía mucho./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Mi hija nunca debió tener un padre como tu- ataco de nuevo la Reina de Solaria.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más Stella comenzó a despertar, parecía perdida, intento levantarse con rapidez pero no pudo se desplomo de nuevo span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanen la cama, el doctor, le puso un aparato que al parecer le ayudaba a respirar y después de unos momentos en que todos estábamos estresados al fin pregunto. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Señorita peleo con alguien últimamente- dijo, más bien confirmo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si, no hace más de 2 semanas pele con una persona, casi me gana y fue algo complicado enfrentarlo- dijo tranquilamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ya veo, esa persona hizo algo señorita ahora no se que en realidad span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanpero le ha causado una pérdida de energía vital de manera progresiva, su estado es bueno en cuento a lo biológico pero sigue perdiendo energía y eso es peligroso si esto sigue así podría perder la vida, no puede ponerse en peligro, le hará mal, trate de tener calma- dijo el doctor preocupado. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si doctor- contesto con calma Stella. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada bien, tenias que creerle a ese estúpido, yo y tu hija no sabíamos nada de lo que paso, en esa platica pero decidiste creerle no puede ser posible- dijo enojada la reina. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No me trates de culpar a mi solamente tu decidiste también, que era lo mejor así tus amistades no hablarían de la hija bastarda de tu princesa, no fue mi culpa solamente, si ella está enferma es por tu culpa y la de ese maldito no me metas en eso maldita sea- grito el rey.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ya cállense me tiene harta con sus peleas estúpidas, si tuve a mi hija bastarda gracias pero la amo, la culpa es de los dos por ser tan inmaduros e infantiles, no los quiero ver hasta que maduren, no quiero saber nada de su amado reino, si ser princesa de Solaria es olvidarme de mis sentimientos reales no quiero, largo no quiero saber de ustedes por ahora, ya BASTA- grito Stella con lagrimas en los ojos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Al ver que nadie hacia nada, se levanto como pudo de la cama y así comenzó a caminar, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta corrí a su lado para ayudarla a caminar, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Regresa a la cama princesa, no es una opción regresa ahora, necesitas descansar y ustedes, es mejor que se vayan están haciendo que se ponga mal su hija, deberían tener vergüenza- dijo muy molesto el médico, los padres de Stella salieron confundidos de la habitación. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien, te mandare estas pociones te ayudaran a generar energía, pero tienes que cuidarte, y tratar de investigar cómo romper este hechizo o morirás- dijo el doctor, ella no contesto, se cubrió con la manta y se volteo, ninguna de nosotras podríamos reaccionar, enferma, ¿Las peleas de sus padres eran siempre así? ¿Qué paso? span/p 


	16. Chapter 16: La amistad de los Reyes

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 16pt;"D/span/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"espués de ese incidente y de permanecer en silencio por más de una hora me gire para encarar a mis amigas, que tenían una consternación tan grande que hasta daba risa, me levante y quitándome el aparato ese me levante tranquilamente./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien, bien, no pasa nada chicas esta es la historia de mi vida, lamento el haber reaccionado de esa manera, no puedo ser tan fuerte ni madura como debería pese a que las cosas han cambiado y ahora saben la verdad, no puedo estar tranquila con lo que pasa, no he madurado en nada al parecer verdad- dije sin mirarlas y jugando con mi medallón. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes Stella creo que te hemos pedido demasiado al querer que maduraras cuando eres más madura que nosotras, la realidad es que aun no comprendo cómo pudiste, soportar tantas cosas- dijo Musa, yo me gire para verlas y me sentí realmente sorprendida. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No se preocupen, tratare de no causarles más molestias lo que dije es verdad, yo iré a buscar a mi niña sola, no puedo permitirme esta situación en donde mi dependencia los lastime tanto- dije calmadamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella no, ya cálmate quieres, dijimos que juntas la encontraríamos y juntas la encontraremos además quiero conocer a mi sobrina, mi hermosa sobrina que seguramente es igual de traviesa como tú y nos dará batalla- dijo Bloom.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Escuche lo que hablabas con Sky por casualidad- dije sin poder contenerme- y créeme que lo siento mucho, mucho, pero no busque nada de esto perdónenme por defraudarlas simplemente quería olvidar, solo olvidar- dije ya cansada y llore.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ahora lo comprendo- dijo Bloom y sentándose a mi lado me abrazo y dijo- estaba enojada por la actitud de Sky solo eso, si me sentí mal por la mentira pero me sentí confiada de tu sentido común ahora sé que es más grande que el de nosotras, no llores más, déjate de preocupar y permítenos conocerte en realidad- dijo calmadamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Está bien- conteste-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanpero tendrán que soportar mi bipolaridad./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de un rato de platicas y risas nos levantamos para pedir audiencia con mi padre y el Rey de Domino ya había perdido 3 hermosos días, tiempo en que mi hija puede desaparecer. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estábamos ya al fin frente a los reyes en un silencio total, los especialistas estaban en un rincón sin decir ni una palabra y yo me cenita muy nerviosa era momento de hablar con ellos de frente, poco a poco respire y me quede analizando mis palabras para poder hacer lo necesario y que me dijeran la verdad. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Quisiera saber si conocieron a un hombre llamado Damián en su etapa de juventud, es necesario que sepa de el- dije fuerte y calmadamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Damián- exclamaron sorprendidos los dos reyes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Quién te hablo de esa persona?- dijo molesto Mi padre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?- repelo el padre de Bloom igual de exaltado y molesto. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Damián es el padre de Benjamín, Benjamín es el padre de mi Hija, y Damián es alguien que ustedes conocieron hace años, fueron grandes amigos y pelearon, no sé el motivo por el cual discutieron pero por lo que vi en mi sueño fue algo demasiado fuerte- dije calmadamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Cuál sueño?- dijo el padre de Bloom y mis amigas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Es el padre de ese bastardo?- Grito mi padre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Hace unos días cuando llegamos a este lugar en el camino soñé algo extraño eran ustedes de jóvenes tendrían máximo 20 años de edad y estaban platicando con ese hombre que es tan parecido a Benjamín, igual de alto, el color de cabello era el mismo pero sus ojos eran color miel y no grises como los de el padre de mi niña, estaban en el jardín de Domino, el principal donde está la fuente, primero platicaban animadamente y después se veía como discutían y cada uno tomaba su camino a la brevedad, quiero saber quién es Damián y qué relación pudo tener con style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El fue compañero nuestro en Fontana Roja cuando estudiábamos ahí- comenzó a contar mi padre enojado- era un joven de Mermedia con un pasado doloroso, sus padres lo habían abandonado después nos enteramos que en realidad no lo dejaron el se marcho de su casa, tenía una cualidad extraña y peligrosa amaba todo lo relacionado con la maldad y aprendía de todo con facilidad, y tenía una capacidad increíble para aprender de toda clase de magia aunque nunca mostro un poder verdadero- dijo pensativo mi padre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Era un chico un poco torpe con las actividades físicas y por eso siempre lo molestaban pero era muy inteligente, si era guapo los tres en la academia éramos los más vistos, los más asediados pero él nunca hiso caso a eso en redilad hasta que un día conoció una chica hermosa que lo enamoro, pero lo traiciono al poco tiempo, diciéndole que solo jugaba con él, después de eso se volvió áspero y grosero preocupado por saber cómo tener más y más poder, y un día nos conto de sus amistades extrañas, hombres y mujeres preocupados por el poder absoluto nos propuso unirnos y dominar la infinidad del mundo mágico, peleamos y después de esa pelea que viste, Stella no supimos nunca de é style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pero un día 15 años después ataco nuestro planeta lentamente y casi estuvimos en proceso de ser derrocados por su gente, se hizo del poder de su planeta y obligo a su gente a revelarse contra nosotros, pero esa misma gente al ver en peligro y obligada lo atrapo y lo entregaron a nosotros cuando iba a ser enjuiciado tratando de escapar murió y pensamos que todo había terminado, al menos con él, aunque como saben tiempo después Domino fue atacado por el poder de las antecesoras y lo demás es historia. En ese tiempo conocimos al padre de Sky y formamos una alianza pero creí que había terminado todo término de contar.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Algo más que deba saber?- dije con voz neutra. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sí, yo fui la amiga de esa mujer que traiciono a Damián y jugo tanto con él, y no le dije nada al contrario la apoye tranquilamente pese a que Marion amiga de ambas nos decía que podíamos arrepentirnos de eso- dijo mi madre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tiempo después- Continuo la Marion la madre de Bloom- nos enteramos que Elizabeth murió pocos años después en el planeta de Mermedia nunca supinos nada del hijo ya que los abuelos paternos se hicieron cargo de su nieto, ya que Elizabeth era huérfana, pero un día los atacaron y supimos que todos en esa familia habían muerto o eso creíamos- termino de contar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tenía las respuestas que necesitaba pero ahora había más incógnitas, más y más incógnitas, esto se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas, pero ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Valtor con esto? ¿Y yo? ¿Y mi hija? ¿Por qué nos necesita a nosotras solamente? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span¿Por qué simplemente no puedo entender nada? Estaba enojada muy enojada y me preguntaba con más fuerza ¿Con que fin me hechizo? Si peleaba con el perdería fuerza vital ya que el hechizo funcionaba solo con él, si me encuentro sola con el moriría l instante, pero soy la única que puede ver todo esto. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me enoje y sin poder evitarlo grite llena de enojo y de mis manos se desprendió una energía que quemo un par de estandartes del reino, ya calmada cerré los ojos y trate de pensar fríamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Perdón por haber quemado los estandartes, pero no pude evitarlo lo siento- dije bajito y me senté cansada en medio del salón, vendito hechizo me causa cansancio constante y fastidio. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien ahora tengo que pensar donde reanudar el viaje maldito me enoja tanto su actitud, no es posible, pero bueno, la tierra tenemos que regresar a la tierra y encontrar el nexo que exista entre el poder de Domino, el de Solaria y las leyendas de la tierra- dije calmadamente, me levante pero al instante escuche una voz que me dijo...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien hecho has encontrado parte de la verdad, búscame encuéntrame, que al final perderás- sabía que era él.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tu no podrás contra mi maldita y todos pagaran el daño que me han hecho- dijo enojado.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Levante la vista cuando pude enfocar la vista de nuevo, Bloom y Brandon me sosteníanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanal parecer iba a caer. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si, es necesario regresar a la tierra Bloom solo eso puedo decirte- y me deje caer en sus brazos- estoy cansada de nuevo.span/p 


	17. Chapter 17: Estoy luchando

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"emEstoy Luchando/em /span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Curlz MT'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"a href=" watch?v=a0d_JRsNoUs"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0000ff;"Y así caí en un profundo sueño…span/span/a /span/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 18pt;"Espan/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"staba en una habitación blanca mirando todo lo que en ella estaba, había una gran cama donceles de color rosa pastel, y un hermoso ventanal que daba la vista a un puente que parecía tener dos pisos o algo parecido simplemente hermoso tenia la forma de un castillo en sus soportes hermoso en realidad, mire con atención lo que estaba en la habitación, al parecer en esa habitación estaba vivía una niña ya que había peluches por todos lados sobre todo estrellas animadas, y Lunas al igual que unos simpáticos soles en forma de cojín, hermosas muñecas, de cabellos rubios y ojos de color, otras estaban vestidas como todas unas princesas y simplemente era un cuarto de en sueño, había también un pequeño escritorio dorado que hacía que todo tuviera un toque de en sueños, y en el fondo había un porta retratos, al intentar acercarme algo me lo impedía me sentía rara como si fuera parte de la luz, solo parte de la luz y nada más./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sin embargo al girarme la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa niña como de 130 cm, su mirada era hermosa tenía un par de ojos grises que denotaban una gentileza tan hermosa que al mirarla mi corazón se detuvo, mirar a esa hermosa niña me parecía como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y unas gafas adornaban su rostro dándole un aire de hermosa picardía, su piel era blanca, tan blanca como la leche y sus acciones parecían demostrar su aristocracia. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No sé qué pasaba pero la miraba era simplemente hermosa, y su cabello dorado solo hacía que aquella visión fuera la de un ángel, tenía un hermoso vestido color blanco, y en él se dibujaban algunas rosas azules, y rojas que solo daban más la ilusión de ver a un ángel, estaba leyendo un hermoso cuento que tenia por título Cenicienta, no sé que significaría eso, pero ella lo leía gustosa.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver por un segundo a Benjamín, mi corazón se detuvo y se acerco lentamente a la hermosa creatura que reposaba en la cama rodeada de peluches solo es cuche un simple… strongem¡Papi!em/strong... y todo se torno oscuro, me desperté en la cama sudando frio llena de miedo./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Enfoque la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación rodeada de mis amigas, al parecer había hecho mucho escándalo, Bloom intentaba calmarme pero no podía, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción, ira, dolor y sorpresa, estuve frente a mi hija y no podía ser más perfecta, era un ángel, un hermoso ángel, una estrella más que brillaba ya en lo alto de la memoria de los reyes de Solaria aunque no supiera que existía siquiera ese reino.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No sabía qué hacer mirarla así tan cerca y tan lejos me parecía horrible, triste no sabía qué hacer y me puse a patalear y a llorar, Bloom me contuvo hasta que me relajespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spany tuve la cordura suficiente para controlar mis emociones por un momento más. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Conocí a mi hija en un sueño simplemente es hermosa, parece un ángel y es muy inteligente, lefia un libro llamado Cenicienta no se que sea eso pero al parecer le divertía y animaba mucho, es hermosa, tiene el cabello dorado casi tanto como el sol, y sus ojos son más hermosos que nada igual de grises que los de su padre, su piel es tan blanca como la leche y al mirarla así mi corazón se detuvo lentamente, muy lentamente, es hermosa, se parece a mi madre en la gentileza de sus acciones sus facciones son exquisitas, como las de una muñeca de porcelana una muñeca tan hermosa que da miedo tocarla, la luz de la luna daba de lleno en su rostro al leer, era hermosa saben, mi hermosa niña- dije en un susurro mientras escondía mi cara entre mis piernas me sentía terriblemente impotente ante la realidad de que mi hija no estaría conmigo hasta que esto terminara. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No lloraba ya no tenía lagrimas que llorar pero me sentía inquieta, preocupada y llena de miedo al parecer ella amaba a su padre y eso era complicado, me quede en silencio un poco más y me gire a ver a mis amigas preocupadas, suspire y me levante con tranquilidad y continúe hablando.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estoy luchando, y juro que algún día la veré a mi lado amándola como siempre, no seré cobarde de nuevo, mi estrella volverá a mi lado- Bloom se acerco lentamente a mí y me abrazo, sin decir nada, al dejar caer mi muralla todo era más fácil, y por fin pude compartir el abrazo intimo de una amistad que se entiende en el silencio. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella escanee las hondas de tu sueño y pude traer la imagen del lugar que viste- dijo Tecna después de un rato- el lugar se llama Chelsea Bridge en Londres Inglaterra lugar que existe en la tierra, amiga, al parecer el te dio la imagen de el lugar donde quiere su encuentro, su nuevo encuentro- dijo seriamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sin duda alguna, pero como, más buen ¿Por qué?- dijo Layla.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No lo sé yo creo que se trata de una trampa, una horrorosa trampa que él quiere ponernos para sacar ventaja de algo, en nuestro último encuentro, te lanzo ese hechizo que hace que al más mínimo encuentro lejano o cercano con él, pierdas energía vital lentamente y eso es demasiado peligroso- dijo Musa. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé pero no me voy a rendir- dije y me acerque a flora que estaba callada pensando en no sé que- por ahora no tengo más opción que dejar que me guie a donde quiera para intentar detenerlo, ahora sé que lo que sea que intente lo hará para span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanobtener poder y más poder, y para eso necesita de mi y de mi hija así que necesito saber que planea- Respire antes de abrazar a Flora. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En eso tienes razón, por ahora dejemos que él nos guie, y después veremos qué pasa, por ahora hay que ver la manera de que el estar frente a él te debilite tanto, debe haber alguna poción o algo que haga que tu fuerza aguante un poco más o algo así es necesario- dijo Dafne. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En eso tienes razón, por ahora debemos planear nuestro siguiente paso, llegar a Inglaterra no será difícil, pero hay que ver que pasa- dijo Bloom.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Flora que tienes?- le pregunte sin poder evitarlo- llevas días callada, más de lo normal y pareces preocupada, muy preocupada- dije mirándole a los ojos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bueno… yo… no sé... es que… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto rindiéndose al final- tengo un…span/p 


	18. Chapter 18: Esperando el amor

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Esperando /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El amor en su perfección span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 18pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Tspan/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"odo estaba lleno de tención Flora de la nada se agarro a llorar como si le preocupara algo tanto y tan difícil que no podía ni hablar, Bloom se preocupo tanto que se incoo frente a sus pies y tomando su mano comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con la otra. Yo simplemente la observe esa angustia, esas lagrimas, esa preocupación yo la conocía pero me quede callada. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando se calmo cerró los ojos y dijo bajito casi sin decirlo…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estoy embarazada- aunque el volumen no era alto fue lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo lo pude escucharlo claramente, Bloom se quedo callada impactada. Mientras Layla se quedaba callada y echaba sus manos en dirección a su boca, Musa se quedo sin habla al igual que Layla.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No te preocupes no pasa nada, hermosa tienes en tu vientre el milagro más grande que le ha dado la naturaleza a la mujer, el de dar vida, no te preocupes por Elio el te responderá no temas, es momento de luchar Flora, se vale tener miedo, es seguro que te sientes tan desierta que juras que no pasa nada y que pronto despertaras pero solo pregúntale amada amiga pregúntate ¿cómo será de hermoso tu bebe? ¿Cómo se sentirá saber su sexo? ¿Cómo es que depende de ti ahora?- le dije tranquilamente, Flora me miro y sonriendo me abrazo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Poco a poco las demás reaccionaron y la felicitaron y le dieron palaras de apoyo estábamos platicando animadamente cuando la puerta se abrió, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirado con tranquilidad la ventana donde descansaba la luz de la Luna y el reflejo de todas las estrellas del cielo que brillaban con ella. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella necesito hablar contigo ahora- escuche la voz del hombre que amo, me gire lentamente observando como si fuera en cámara lenta y lo vi frente a mí, la distancia entre nosotros o debía ser mayor a 3 metros pero para mí era una distancia eterna, tan eterna como mis inseguridades.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si eso quieres adelante. Pero no se que podemos hablar nosotros- dije tranquilamente- girándome de nuevo me sentía tan indigna de ser alguien en la vida de esta persona que solo ha causado dolor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Nosotras nos vamos- dijo Bloom con un poco de vergüenza. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No ustedes se quedan esto lo tienen que escuchar todas, pero sobre todo tu Stella, me sentí horriblemente herido cuando me entere que tenias una hija, y más porque no me entere por ti si no por una maldita casualidad, pensé me estaba engañando, me engaño no solo de esa manera si no que nunca me hablo de ello, maldita sea Stella llevábamos saliendo 5 benditos años y simplemente no lo puedo comprender, después cuando me contaste que paso me enoje a un más- dijo y se quedo callado un momento mire el reflejo del ventanal y vi que las demás estaban sorprendidas y estáticas y yo solo guardaba silencio. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Al enterarme de la verdad no hice más que dejarte, me preguntaba, si podía entenderte algún día y por eso me aleje me aleje porque no podía comprender como habías sido capaz de crearte una máscara tan impetradle, comencé a pensar que tu simplemente fingiste lo que sentías por mí, creí que nada de lo que vivimos te pareció verdadero. Simplemente pese a todo creí que necesitábamos encontrar a la niña y después me marcharía de tu lado y podía ser libre de tu recuerdo- dijo y explote me gire y le di una bofetada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cállate, crees que no te ame, crees que no te necesite siempre, maldita sea me habían violado, el amor para mí era una mierda inexistente me habían arrebatado a mi hija, mis padres estaban divorciados y llegaste tu maldita sea tu, llenaste mi maldita vida de alegrías esperanza amor y creí que podía volver a ser feliz pero ella me faltaba y aun así me enamore de ti, tú me mentiste también pero mi amor era más que esa pequeñez y dices que yo... que yo… - no lo soporte más y me lance a golpearlo como pude él no se defendió para nada al contrario me abrazo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sé, lo entendí cuando te vi con el otro, con ese amigo tuyo, el te apoyo, no te dejo trato de comprenderte y aunque no te comprendía no te abandono me deprimí por cobarde y no encontraba la forma de decirte que aun así te amo, y te amo más de lo que imagine no me importa tu pasado, te he aceptado desde siempre como eres, porque tu mirada siempre me regalo amor- levante la mirada y vi que el lloraba como yo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Flora y Dafne se fueron de la habitación una a una sin mirar, simplemente era demasiado para mí, lo mire a los ojos y dije llorando, llorando y llorando como nunca imagine poder hacerlo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Dime que no pasara nada, dime que no despertare y seguirás muy lejos de mi prométemelo por favor- dije lentamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El levanto mi rostro y nos unimos en un beso cargado de amor y de felicidad simplemente era perfecto para los dos tan perfecto como nuestro amor no sé porque pero me sentí plenamente feliz, tan feliz como es posible que pueda ser alguien en el mundo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Todo termino y comenzó esa noche entre los brazos del amor de mi vida, ese amor tan importante para mí que no podía si quiera contenerlo, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la cama enredados entre los brazos de ambos. Me di cuenta que por fin pasaría lo que debía pasar lentamente mire su rostro y nos sonreímos, el simplemente me pregunto con la mirada que pasaría y yo le respondí con un beso,span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"La ropa estorbo en el momento en que me sentí protegida con el calor de su alma, el recorrió mi cuerpo ágilmente y descubrió mis heridas ya cicatrizadas, heridas que el beso y curo lentamente con el simple rose de sus manos. No sé como paso o que me paso pero no podía dejar de mencionar su hermoso nombre, protocolos, reglas nada me interesa solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado, me miro tan tranquilamente que temí perderlo en un instante, y paso me miro lentamente a los ojos y pidiendo permiso entro en mi, dejándome la sensación de un vértigo tan grande que no supe de mi, solo sentía, yo era un gran punto sensible, solo lo sentía a él y lo que hacía hasta que perdí la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Al abrir los ojos, estaba el frente a mí, sudando, aferrado a mi cintura y acariciándome el rostro, beso mis labios de nuevo, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me obligo a abrazarlo tanto como era posible, de nuevo descendió sobre mi cuello y beso cada milímetro de él, recorrió mis hombros, mi espalda, mi vientre mi intimidad, dándome la sensación de que quería sanar cada herida causada por el, por aquel que me destrozo y el parecía el arqueólogo que quería descifrar y hacer suyas todas las enseñanzas de esas heridas que para el eran nuevas y estaba dispuesto a pulir, interpretar y cambiar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Esa noche volvía a ser de él un par de veces más, deje que me sanara que moldeara mi cuerpo al suyo, que cerrara las heridas de mi alma, de mi vida y me gritara que me amaba como nunca imagine que me amarían, el sol nos encontró desnudos después de esa noche llena de estrellas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El cielo azul brillaba en todo su esplendor y yo solo atinaba a mira llena de alegría la gracia de sentirlo, saberlo a mi lado y fui feliz, me llene de esperanza y alegría, algo tan pleno que no podía mantenerlo en mi cuerpo, abrió los ojos después de unos minutos, sonriéndonos, amándonos nos besamos de nuevo y me entregue a él, era una adicción sentirme en sus brazos. Pasado el medio día salimos de la habitación, donde todos nos esperaban inquietos, no dijimos nada subimos a la nave y nos encaminamos en busca de mi hija porque ella es mi motor, y ahora con el apoyo de Brandon estoy completa y eso me hace tener esperanza y darme cuenta del regalo que el amor nos dosifica para no perder su valor. span/p 


	19. Chapter 19: El señor del Londres

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El señor de Londres/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estábamos ya en camino para reanudar la búsqueda de mi hija pero yo seguía pensando en el altercado que tuvimos por la mañana con mis padres uno de los que jamás olvidaría… span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de vestirnos salimos en silencio de la habitación sonriéndonos en el silencio del amor entramos en el comedor tomados de la mano, y sorprendida vi que mis padres a un permanecían en Domino juntos al entrar mis amigas solo nos miraron de manera poco fiable. Mi madre se levanto quedamente para ponerse frente a mi solté la mano de Brandon y recibí una fuerte bofetada, era obvio todos los padres conocen las leyes de los reinos al ser los reyes, yo sabía que tener ese encuentro con Brandon traería consecuencias pero algo así ya no me podía dañar, parece que me habíaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanvuelto inmune a esos ataques./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No puedo creer que lo hagas de nuevo, has puesto en ridículo el reino, enamorarte de un paje Stella y más a un eso… no te comprendo, para nada te comprendo, no te puedo reconocer como mi hija- dijo enojada.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Brandon intento interponerse pero lo detuve con la mano, toque mi rostro un hilo de sangre salía por mi boca, la misma que limpie enseguida, levante el rostro lentamente y mire como todos estaban muy impactados, tan impactados que no podían ni moverse. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sabes madre intentare que me comprendieras, pero no funciono y no lo intentare de nuevo, solo te lo aviso, si ser princesa de tu reino es igual a vivir atada al juicio soberbio de mi padre y el tuyo lo siento, no lo complaceré no lo aguantare, se los dije renuncio a mis derechos de princesa estoy harta de ustedes pero ya no hablare más de eso, no tengo motivo para hacerlo- mire a mi madre estaba estática enojada y yo cansada, muy cansada de todo lo que ha pasado- me canse de esperar un milagro de los reyes de Solaria, solo un poco de comprensión nada más que eso. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella cállate, no sabes nada, chiquilla insolente- dijo mi padre de golpe y se levanto apresurado a mi lado- además no puedes renunciar a nada porque eres la única heredera del reino formal de Solaria y además una niña insolente como tú no puede tomar esa decisión- no hice más que mirarlo a los ojos y dije tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Soy la niña. Violada, traicionada, culpada, dejada a un lado e inmadura que carga con el peso de ser princesa de un reino en el cual el divorcio es lo de moda, que importa los reyes lo hacen dicen muchos habitantes- dije mi padre levanto la mano enfadado pero antes de golpearme detuve su mano- No rey ya basta no dejare que me dé un golpe más, su majestad eso es abuso de poder, simplemente déjenme ya. No puedo tener más dolor y no lo quiero así que les pido no se me acerquen más- dije estallando intente moverme pero no pude, ya que por un segundo vi un local viejo, barato en medio de una turbación grande. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Basta- susurre- Ya basta si me aman déjenme libre, tranquila, si paso lo que creen, si deshonre sus normas pero también sé que amare libremente porque simplemente pude dejar mi maldigo ego a un lado y acepte mis errores pude perdonar, simplemente pude perdonar- dije gritando. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cállate maldita sea- dijo el rey y de nuevo intento golpearme, pero antes de que lo lograra mi madre se puso en medio y dijo- basta ya, no podemos seguir así ya no quiero seguir así aunque quisiera ya no puedo, hija perdóname por favor, perdóname- dijo mi madre y me abrazo yo no lo soporte más, y me desplome en sus brazos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Mi padre se marcho muy enojado mientras mama me susurraba una y otra vez un simple lo siento, paso el día entero entre recuerdos y abrazos mama me explico que era más fácil tomar la postura de un simple tú tienes la culpa de todo y ya pero no era lo correcto, mama a un quería a mi padre, pero él no quería ni podía aceptar que se había equivocado por tanto tiempo, simplemente me quede mirándola como ensoñada tanto espere este momento que no sabía ni que decir, después de semejante semana por fin nos encaminamos, a Londres mi madre me dijo que podía retener la velocidad del hechizo que me puso el maldito ese, tomando algunas cosas para rehabilitar.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Salimos del reino por la tarde ya que sabia la ruta de este maldito nos aparecimos todos juntos frente al puente que vi la ultima vez, todo era hermosamente diferente, los edificios parecían castillos que se levantaban armoniosamente uno frente a el otro el cielo pese a la oscuridad de la noche estaba iluminado por cientos de estrellas que invitaban sin duda alguna al romance nos encaminamos directamente a un hotel y rentamos el Pent-house del hotel para poder descansar todos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bloom y las demás nos quedamos en un cuarto grande que fue muy acogedor para nosotras ya que tenía el espacio necesario y los chicos al no tener opción tuvieron que dormir dos en cada cuarto ya que pese a que era grande el sitio no se adapto tan bien para ellos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estábamos acostadas todas en nuestras camas aun sin cambiarnos yo me sentía realmente cansada me sofocaban mis cambios de vigor ya que cada momento podía tener o demasiada fuerza o estarme durmiendo, antes de poder dormirme de nuevo me levante y nos encaminamos a la búsqueda de mispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanhija, las calles eran interminables y todo era hermoso aunque por mi mente solo podía pensar en mi niña no te muchas cosas lindas, pasaron las horas y comenzó a atardecer cuando sin querer dimos con el lugar que vi por un momento./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Mire a rededor inquieta ya que la gente comenzó a desaparecer casi al momento de darse cuenta de nuestra presencia la temperatura bajo rápidamente, al grado de poder ver mi aliento reflejado en el aire, todo empezó a verse más oscuro casi tétrico .span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Qué buscan aquí?- grito un hombre a i espalda me gire enseguida para encararlo era un hombre de piel negra, alto más o menos 2 metros, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, y el color de sus ojos era muy raro ya que parecía el color azul que solo produce una llama, en sus manos traía una pistola o algo parecido y no se veía nada amistoso- Buscamos a Benjamín Bandura- dije pausadamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Largaros de aquí, nadie existe en este barrio con ese nombre- grito un poco más colérico- ¿Y a Damián, la leyenda?- pregunte de nuevo, el rostro de aquel hombre de transfiguro de nuevo, esta vez parecía tener miedo y dijo- ¿Cómo conoces el hombre del amo? Largaos de aquí no tienen que hacer nada por estos lugares- antes de poder contestarle aquel hombre se dejo ver frente a mis ojos, esta vez vestía un traje gris con una camisa azul eléctrico que definía muy bien el color de sus ojos y marcaba sus facciones con demasiada sutileza una sutileza que solo denotaba la maldad de su ser. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Veo que no te rindes princesa- dijo burlonamente hizo una pausa nos miro y añadió- eres tan audaz y predecible niñata jamás podrás quitarme a esa bastarda- dijo riéndose. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Eso crees maldito pero lo haré y luchare hasta el final para lograrlo y tú te irás al olvido infinito- le dije, se volvió a reír y con un chasquido aparecieron más hombres extraños frente a nosotros eran muy parecidos al hombre que nos seguía apuntando con el arma solo que ellos tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre, sus vestimentas eran Kimonos grises manchados con sangre por todos lados, desgastados ya por el tiempo, cargaban armas tipo ancestrales como si de la era egipcia se tratara desde lanzas hasta espadas, sus cuerpos anchos y musculosos daban a entender que esa piel no podía ser traspasada tan fácilmente por ningún tipo de arma, esto iba a ser difícil. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Nos transformamos y comenzó la batalla al momento, yo seguí a Benjamín seguida por Bloom y Musa llegamos a un callejón y simplemente se empezó a reír armoniosamente al tenernos de frente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Stella niña mala, debiste olvidar todo y seguir con tu vida, aunque inevitablemente te hubiera tenido que secuestrar en algún momento para lograr mis fines gracias me ahorraste gran parte del trabajo tu imprudencia me dará más fácilmente el poder que necesito y conseguiré- yo no lo soporte más y lo ataque pero él lo esquivo con agilidad una agilidad espeluznante para mí- No, no niña eres mala te tendré que castigar por no dejarme terminar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Y comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, en un principio parecía que había notado su debilidad pero solo jugaba hasta que termine en el suelo un poco herida, Bloom y Musa corrieron a levantarme. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No permitiré que lastimes a mi amiga más de lo que has hecho- grito Musa- Ondas sonoras, ataco, pero el de nuevo lo esquivo me sentía mal, y apenas podía ver su rostro lleno de alegría al verme derrotada, me enfade y ataque de nuevo, esta vez logre hacerle una herida en el rostro, y comenzó a atacarnos sin darnos tregua hasta que Bloom se enfado y ataco con fuerza- Bolas de Fuego llama del Dragón- grito, el parecía sorprendido ya que dejo que lo atacara abiertamente mí amiga y se levanto riéndose como loco para decir.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estúpidas niñas me han facilitado todo de una forma espectacular, adiós- dijo y se marcho, la temperatura del lugar regreso a la normalidad al igual que nosotras, Bloom y Musa me ayudaron a levantarme, apenas podía mantenerme de pie porque me sentía fatal, nos fuimosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spana encontrar con los chicos, Brandon corrió a mi lado tenía un poco de sangre en la ceja pero estaba bien./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Los demás tenían un par de heridas en el rostro, flora estaba muerta de cansancio y un poco mareada, aun no le había dicho anda a Elio y el al verla en ese estado estaba furioso y preocupado, teníamos que cuidarnos mucho más de ahora en adelante, abrace a Brandon con necesidad y derrame una lagrima, me sentía frustrada ya que no podía atacarlo como debía a causa de esa maldita maldición y necesitaba hacerlo pronto ya que esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Damián tenía algo más grande en manos, más grande de lo que imagine y eso era aun más peligroso, llegamos a las habitaciones del hotel yo enseguida me recosté en la cama pensando infinidad de cosas, hasta que Bloom rompió el silencio unos minutos después. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No sé qué vamos a hacer pero debemos comenzar a averiguar que se trae entre manos ese tipo, como destruir el e hechizo que le hizo a Stella y saber de que hablaba por la tarde- menciono tranquilamente, acariciando a Kiko.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tenemos que trabajar por ello pronto esto no puede ni debe seguir así, es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo avanzar- dijo Musa mirando por la ventana- además tenemos que averiguar de dónde salieron esas bestias, apenas las pudimos enfrentar no concomemos nada de este enemigo- dijo ya con un tono de frustración palpable en su voz. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No tengo idea de quehacer no hay datos, no hay leyendas no hay nada que nos diga quién es él, deberíamos pedirle un consejo a Faragonda- dijo Flora recostada en su cama mientras suavemente acariciaba su vientre. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo odio- grite frustrada y comencé a patalear en la cama y hacer berrinche como niña pequeña span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanhasta que me calme, Bloom no pudo contenerse y estallo en una sonora carcajada para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme cariñosamente. Tecna que había estado sentada en silencio en un rincón de la habitación se levanto de golpe y camino en círculos como loca mientras veía un texto en su celular, todas nos sorprendimos por ese acto. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte sorprendida. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Nada, bueno, cambiando de tema. Timmy me pidió que lo presentara a mis padres y me pongo de nervios solo de pensar tantas cosas ¿Y si pasa algo malo?, ¿I si no lo aceptan?, mi padre es muy duro cuando por lo celoso que es, cuando le comente que salía con alguien hace algunos años se puso furioso no quería que le hablara de nada que tuviera que ver con ese muchacho engreído bueno para nada, según él, después de eso casi me encierra de por vida, hasta que mi mama le explico que por el hecho de ser su única hija mujer no le daba derecho a tratarme así , después mis dos hermanos Peeta Y Mark se pusieron de un humor que no dejaban que contestara ningún mensaje a solas. ¿Para que los quiere conocer? ¿Qué harán mis padres frente a Timmy? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span¿Mis hermanos?- dijo perdiendo la cordura de lo que decía y hacia./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cálmate Mujer- le dijo Layla realmente divertida por su actitud descolocada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Recupera tu cordura señorita lógica, no te preocupes pase lo que pase podrás salir adelante, se solucionara esto trata de estar tranquila porque imaginarte lo que puede pasar no te ayudara en nada al contrario te turbaras más, relájate, habla con el confía en su amor y todo mejorara además tus padres solo están celosos de que su hermosa niña se ha enamorado y su novio y ella puedan hacer cositas malas por las noches como dormirse tarde por jugar un juego interesante- le dije tranquilamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ella solo comenzó a reírse contagiándonos a las demás. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tu lo amas aunque no te permitir decírtelo y solo por eso podrás salir adelante con el pese a todo- le dijo Bloom. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien tienen razón oye Stella una pregunta ¿Qué paso con Brandon después de que salimos de la habitación? Es que no comprendí la reacción de tus padres- me pregunto curiosa.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Respire profundamente y comencé a contarle algunos detalles de la vida real. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando las princesas llegan a cierta edad sus nombres quedan impregnados en el árbol genealógico de la familia y los príncipes igual es un hechizo antiguo creado para mantener el linaje real a raya las mujeres solo entran en esta categoría al tener su primer ciclo ya que comienzan a tener capacidad de seguir procreando la línea sanguínea mágica, cuando una mujer es prometida y después se casa en el árbol el nombre de esa princesa se mancha de rojo ya que la promesa nupcial se compilo hablando en si de una relación sexual cuando esto pasa fuera del matrimonio el nombre se mancha de ese mismo rojo y los padres de la princesa lo saben al instante, por eso mis padres reaccionaron así aquel día, Brandon y yo hicimos el amor- termine de explicar.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Flora, Musa y Tecna tenían una cara llena de asombro ya que no esperaban eso Bloom, Layla, Dafne y yo lo sabíamos ya que pertenecíamos a ese tipo de linaje y era algo realmente complicado una moral muy estricta que no permitiría manchas de ese tipo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pero ¿Cómo paso? Es decir, ¿Que sentiste?- dijo después de meditar un poco.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Cómo fue?- pregunto a la par Layla. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pues solo paso no sé explicar en qué momento o porque paso, pero sucedió y simplemente es algo maravilloso algo que te complementa en el punto exacto, fue como si en sus brazos pudiera reconstruirme no lo sé, simplemente fue hermoso no tengo explicación para ello- dije cerrando los ojos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No es cosa de preguntarlo, es vivirlo, sentirlo, no puedes explicar las sensaciones que vives al estar con esa persona preciada amada para ti, es entregare completamente y tratar de hacer algo perfecto entre dos seres imperfectos- termino de decir Flora.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Vaya creo que eso es algo maravilloso pero bueno chicas es tarde es momento de dormir porque ya nos desvelamos lo suficiente- dijo Dafne que había escuchado todo en un rincón. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Claro chicas, pero Dafne tu me debes una plática- comente divertida- ya vi que esas miraditas que se traen Harry y tu son demasiado dulces- Dafne que en ese momento se estaba sentando en su cama perdió el equilibrio y cayó al sueño causando la risa de todas, indudablemente pese a todo el amor nos atacaba sin piedad. span/p 


	20. Chapter 20: El amor de los dos

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El amor de Dos./span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 6pt;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 24pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Dspan/em/strongspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"os semanas han pasado desde que llegamos a este lugar, Flora y Helio se han distanciado ya que mi amiga no sabe como decirle a su amado que va a ser papa, creo que la comprendo de haber tenido otra situación con Bandura hubiera estado igual. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente con los demás cuando frente a mi pusieron un sobre dorado con la inscripción. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 6pt;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington; font-size: 14pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"La familia Bandura tiene la cordial cortesía de invitarlos a usted y a sus amigos a la fiesta de presentación de la señorita Elizabeth Estrella por motivo de su 9sup no supaniversario de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el desdichado que dejo la invitación se había marchado, tome el sobre en mis manos y lo abrí con dificultad eran muchas las emociones que habían en mi pecho en esos momentos tantas que no sabía cómo reaccionar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Y comencé a leer con aparente calma las indicaciones y el mensaje que, el, tenia para mí en esta ocasión:span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Blackadder ITC'; font-size: 20pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Stella espero y puedas acompañarnos a celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesita, ella está muy contenta nunca le había celebrado una fiesta de esta categoría, pero por ahora are una excepción ya que estarás presente. La fiesta se llevara a cabo en frente de la torre más alta de Londres y comenzaremos con un verdadero festín para celebrar la llegada de esta linda creatura. span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Blackadder ITC'; font-size: 20pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"No falten, que espero poder tenerlos cerca en cualquier momento. span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: right;" align="right"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Blackadder ITC'; font-size: 20pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Atentamente: span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 6pt 10pt 0cm; text-align: right;" align="right"strongemspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Blackadder ITC'; font-size: 20pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Benjamín style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanDeje el sobre en la mesa y Salí disparada a mi habitación me sentía realmente confundida sobre lo que tenía que hacer. El ir a esa fiesta significaba aceptar la trampa de ese hombre pero él no ir podría ser peor no sabía que podría hacer con esta realidad. Simplemente me sentí impotente al no saber que puedo lograr o no con esto, abrace lentamente mi almohada haciéndola casi parte de mi misma, intentando pensar con claridad. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Escuche la puerta abrirse de par en par y me levante de mi cama para enfrentar a mis hermanas del alma, que simplemente se sentaron frente a mi viéndome frente a frente solo baje los brazos y les conté lo que me estaba pasando por la mente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Sé que el hecho de intentar, asistir a esa fiesta es ir directamente a una maldita trampa pero, también se que podría ser la oportunidad para ver a mi hermosa niña, no sé qué hacer, simplemente no tengo el criterio suficiente para decidir, yo… no puedo elegir en esta ocasión- dije derramando algunas lagrimas.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tranquila amia, te intento comprender, y no te preocupes iremos a esa Fiesta aunque sea una trampa, mereces ver de frente a esa niña aunque sea una vez para poder seguir luchando y yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina, no se las demás pero yo muero por ir y ver a esa estrella que se oculto un día- me dijo Bloom dándome la mano, yo solo pude llorar en los brazos de Flora que me rodearon de manera inesperada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Después de acostarnos todas en bola en la cama que apenas y podía con nosotras empezamos a platicar tranquilamente sin darnos cuenta de que la puerta se había quedado abierta de par en par. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Oye hermanita ¿Cuándo le dirás a Elio de tu nene?- le pregunte recargando mu cabeza en su vientre aun plano mientras lo acariciaba. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Aun no lo sé, quiero encontrar el mejor momento, pero no sé cómo o cuando, pronto cumpliré los 3 meses y me siento un poco mal, los mareos y esas cosas sumados a los cambios de humor y los antojos me hacen sentirme mal momento a momento, y al querer hablarlo con el no puedo. Simplemente se que no reaccionara bien no es fácil llegar y decirle: "Hola Elio ¿Qué crees? Vas a ser PAPA, que divertido"- dijo mi amiga con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Qué estás diciendo Flora?- dijo alguien muy enfadado del otro lado de la habitación, ahí estaba parado el acompañado con los demás que estaban igual de impactados que los demás al escuchar tremenda noticia de improviso, creo que esto no terminaría bien. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #c00000; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"a href=" watch?v=ZJx6nuTkz5Mlist=RDQlj0DZJdAWs"span style="color: #0000ff;"No digas nada. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/a/span/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Arial; font-size: medium;"No digas nada por favor br Que hablando el alma me destrozas br /Quiero decirte tantas cosas br /Quiero acordarme de tu olor. br /br /No digas nada por favor br /No vaya a ser que me despierte br /De un sueño en el que puedo verte br /Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="color: #c00000; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me estremecí span/em/strongspan style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"el escucharese tono de voz en la persona que amo no fue fácil, me levante realmente asustada pero el encontrarme con esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento no fue nada fácil, yo sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero no de esta manera./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Estoy esperando una maldita respuesta Flora- Grito, con todas sus fuerzas. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Todos en la habitación estaban impactados nunca habían visto a Helio de esa manera, pero yo sí y sabia lo poco razonable que es cuando se pone en ese estado. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Estoy embarazada, espero un hijo tuyo, no sabía cómo decírtelo yo simplemente…- no sabía que decir pero no fue necesario hablar el comenzó a ponerse como un maldito loco. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Maldita sea, sabias que yo no quería hijos ¿Qué crees que con eso me ataras a ti?- Dijo enojado, solo escuche como mi corazón se comenzaba a quebrar, lentamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Sabes que yo odio la idea de ser padre, jamás lo seré, nunca cumpliré una maldita función de ese tipo, creí que habías entendido que el estar juntos solo se daría en la soledad de nosotros, que jamás concebirías y nos evitaríamos un trago amargo, el del fracaso- Grito más fuerte. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Maldita sea contesta- dijo acercándose, me tomo fuertemente por los brazos mientras me sacudía violentamente, me sentía tan herida y tan aislada que no sabía si llorar, reír, gritar, solo me quede estática, callada con las palabras en la boca, me soltó gracias a que Sky, Brandon y Revén lograron que me soltara después de forcejear un momento con él. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;"No digas nada ten piedad br Solo te pido que mañana por la noche br /Dormido me des la oportunidad. br /br /Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo br /Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo br /Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción br /Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón. br /br /Pregunto ¿ Qué te pasa ? ¿ Por qué lloras? br /¿ Porqué estás tan rara ? br /Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara br /Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme br /¿ Qué me pasa? br /Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa. br / /span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Maldita sea di algo, yo no pienso aceptar esto, no se puede haber otra solución, no seré padre POR NADA DEL MUNDO- Grito más fuerte si eso era posible. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¿Qué no lo tenga?- dije reaccionando, no permitiría que él me quitara la vida de mi bebe, yo sería madre y padre de ser necesario- contéstame, ¿Quieres que lo mate? Pues no y no te preocupes jamás pediré NADA tuyo, yo cuidare sola a mi hijo. Porque tú no puedes hacer a un lado tus malditos miedos, si crees que yo me embarace a propósito estas, idiota, no lo planee, no pensé en las putas consecuencias y lo echo, echo esta- dije enojada. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Claro que lo planeaste, sabias que no quería tener hijos por lo que viví con mi maldito padre, jamás le aria nada a un ser humano, no lo obligaría a vivir el maldito trauma que yo viví de niño, por culpa de mis padre, por eso busque y busque a una persona que lo entendiera pero al aparecer no lo entendiste e hiciste, lo que más me molestaba, EMBARAZARTE- contra ataco.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Maldita sea yospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanno me embarace SOLA, tú me ayudaste, y no te cuidaste, ¿Quién te dijo, además, que yo no quería ser madre? ¿Qué mi ilusión no es ser la cuidadora de un bebe mío y de la persona que amo? ¿Cuándo decidiste por mi maldita sea?- Grite ya conteniendo las lagrimas en mis ojos. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Siempre quise tener la oportunidad br De poder hablarte una vez más. br /br /No te dije que te amaba br /Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas br /Mi corazón fue testigo. br /br /Siempre quise tener la oportunidad br /De poder hablarte una vez más. br /br /Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana br /Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Maldición creí que me amabas, NO PIENSO CONSENTIR QUE ESTO PASE, tu no tendrás a ese bebe y si lo tienes yo no lo criare contigo, no puedo, comprende NO PUEDO, soy incapaz de cuidar algo así, SOLO LE ARIA DAÑO, no puedo soy igual de estúpido que mi padre con estas cosas NO PUEDO- Grito de nuevo y me sostuvo fuertemente de nuevo de las manos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Pues JAMÁS SABRAS DE EL, no te obligare a cuidarlo puedes largarte con tu maldita cobardía a otro lado, que yo seré padre y madre para MI HIJO, porque este bebe ES SOLO MIO, no dejare que TÚ, TE ACERQUES A EL, porque te has negado esa oportunidad, y lárgate de aquí que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dije zafándome de su agarre como pude.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Me cambiaras por un feto que no comprende nada…- dijo y no lo resistí lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas tanta era la ira, y la fuerza contenida que logre romperle un labio por el golpe. El me miro con odio contenido y se marcho empujando a Timmy y Harry que miraban sorprendidos la escena.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Cali Y El Dandee - No Digas Nada (Déjà vu)span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No digas nada por favor br No vaya a ser que me despierte br /De un sueño en el que puedo verte br /Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor. br /br /No digas nada ten piedad br /Solo te pido que mañana por la noche br /Dormido me des la oportunidad. br /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Solo logre mirar mis manos y comencé a respirar, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil porque el llanto se fuera, cuando creí que mis lagrimas se esconderían al fin, Stella me abrazo y sin más me derrumbe llore como una niña pequeña, no comprendía a Elio, yo lo amo y el parece que odia a el bebe que crecía en mi vientre, por el cual viviría de ahora en adelante SOLA, sin él, sin su amor, sin su compañía, sin un padre para mi hijo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Llore hasta que las lagrimas se volvieron berrinche y el berrinche en silenció, estaba recostada en la cama con Bloom y Stella acariciándome el cabello, no sé cuando termine en la cama, ni cuando todos se marcharon dejándome sola con mis amigas, span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Solo una vez se había puesto así de violento, cuando me conto que su padre lo había abandonado, al ser apenas un bebe, por lo que me conto estuvo desaparecido de su familia, algo así como que su padre, lo vendió para ser esclavo de un hombre muy rico que se divertía abusando de él, cuando tenía alrededor de 11 años, su tío lo encontró, y su vida cambio, su personalidad pudo modificarse pero odio la idea de ser padre un día, yo le dije que él no tenía que ser como, ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, pero se enojo y comenzó a romper todo, se juro a si mismo que si elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanllegara a ser padre podría ser peor que su padre- conté con lagrimas en los ojos./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No, digas, nada, por, favor, br Que hablando el alma me destrozas br /Quiero decirte tantas cosas br /Quiero acordarme de tu olor. br /br /No digas nada por favor br /No vaya a ser que me despierte br /De un sueño en el que puedo verte br /Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor. br /br /No digas nada ten piedad br /Solo te pido que mañana por la noche br /Dormido me des la oportunidad, br /Dormido me des la oportunidad. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Estoy tan cansada, dije después de un rato, solo quiero dormir y dormir, necesito descansar para tener fuerza y sacar adelante a mi hijo- dije cerrando los ojos, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir pero tenía tanto sueño que no sabía si era por mi o mis hermanitas decidieron que debería descansar, como se lo agradecía, tengo la esperanza de que esto sea una maldita pesadilla y nada más. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Continuara… span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


	21. Chapter 21: A salvo en mis Brazos

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"A salvo en mis Brazos /span/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Después de la inminente pelea que tuvieron Flora y Elio, Revén, y Brandon trataron de hablar con él pero se marcho muy enojado del hotel, al parecer las cosas se pondrían peor, Brandon y Stella se fueron a pasear un rato para despejarse mientras Sky y yo estábamos es su habitación en completo silencio, las cosas eran muy diferentes y eso dolía mucho. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Musa, Tecna y Layla salieron a pasear en compañía de Timmy y Revén. Mi hermana y Harry se quedaron a tomar un café, simplemente todos tomamos nuestros caminos, en completo silencio, el ver la situación de mi amiga no nos ayudaba en mucho ya que simplemente hacia que las cosas, estuvieran aun más tensas, aun no puedo creer todo lo que Elio le dijo a Flora. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Sky ¿Tú no te enfadarías porque yo quedara embarazada verdad?- pregunte con verdadero temor, después de ver todo lo que paso tenía que preguntar aunque sonara fuera de lugar. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No mi amor, tranquila, las cosas no son iguales en las relaciones, ven recuéstate a mi lado y siente mi corazón, como late por ti, como se relaja cuando está contigo- dijo haciendo que me recostara en su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello- yo sería el hombre más FELIZ del universo si tu, te convirtieras en la madre de mis hijos- dijo mi amado novio. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Siempre he soñado con el día en que nos casemos, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que nos conocemos, demasiadas peleas, guerras, problemas, hasta celos y momentos de diversión, y hemos podido permanecer juntos pese a todo, desde que tenía 16 años me enamore perdidamente de ti y ahora después de 6 años te sigo amando tanto, mi príncipe escurridizo- le dije acariciando su rostro. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Siempre mi princesa, has estado en mi corazón, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- claro que lo recuerdo- conteste- Siempre me pareciste alguien muy guapo e interesante, aunque la situación no fue la mejor me encanto el color azul de tus ojos y ese cabello rebelde, al ser tan jóvenes, recuerdo la manera tan rara de tu cabello y la proporción de tu cuerpo, éramos unos niños empezando a ser jóvenes- le dije para molestarlo un rato. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"¿Segura? Porque yo recuerdo a una hermosa jovencita de ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, como el lago roca luz mismos, que me cativo al punto de no poder sacarla de mi mente por ningún motivo, tan hermosa que me dije a mi mismo, ella será parte de tu vida, parte de ti mismo, sin ella no podrás vivir tranquilo, me dije, no importan las reglas yo la amo, no me interesa tener ya a una prometida predispuesta, yo la conoceré, y sabes nunca me arrepentiré de apostar todo por ti, por tu amor, por tu presencia, por el simple hecho de que al despertar lo primero que vea en mi buro sea una foto de nosotros y necesite tanto tenerte cerca como, respirar- dijo acariciándome el rostro mientras hablaba, no lo resistí y bese esos labios que tanto amo.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No tenía prisa solo quería devorar esos finos y a la vez gruesos labios que no me cansaba de besar, lento, sin prisa atrapar sus labios a la par que sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro, lo amaba tanto, de repente el tomo el ritmo del beso, al pedir permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca, nuestras bocas se volvieron exigentes mis manos empezaron a vagar por su cuello, su cabello, su camisa, simplemente solo me dedique a sentirlo en mi. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Pronto sus labios bajaron a mi cuello descubriendo piel para él que no había explorado en tantos años juntos, no pude resistirlo y comencé a desabotonar lentamente ese trozo de tela que me impedía tener contacto con su piel, blanca, y a la vez sonrosada el simple contacto de su pecho desnudo contra mis manos, logro estremecerme de pies a cabeza. El con la lentitud del mundo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spancomenzó a quitarme la blusa que traía al estar piel contra piel, mi cerebro termino de desconectarse de la razón, solo sentía sus manos en mi cadera, en mi vientre, sus besos que bajaban desde el cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, solo me sentía una conspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanél compas de nuestro ritmo. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Le quite la camisa para recorrer con mis manos y mis labios su pecho que tantas veces me protegió de los peligros que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, cuando menos lo sentí ambos estábamos. Desnudos uno frente al otro con nada más en nuestra mirada que el amor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"En medio de la pasión se hizo presente la cordura por un segundo, y el hablo con la voz tan ronca que solo me invitaba a terminar lo que iniciamos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Sabemos que después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás verdad, que nunca te iras de mi lado, y serás mi reina POR SIEMPRE y PARA SIEMPRE- me dijo besando mu cuello de nuevo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Hazlo no puedo esperar, pero cuando iba a entrar en mí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Stella y Brandon que sorprendidos y avergonzados cerraron la puerta al instante de abrirla, Sky y yo nos vestimos con rapidez muy avergonzados por olvidar cerrar la maldita puerta con seguro, pero sobre todo frustrados. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Al terminas de vestirnos, abrimos la puerta, Brandon y Stella solo nos miraron como diciendo no problema pero tengan cuidado la próxima vez, Stella tomo mi mano y me condujo al cuarto esto no terminaría bien y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Al llegar al cuarto nos dimos cuenta que flora ya estaba despierta, y la culpa me carcomió por un segundo al haberme dejado llevar tanto bajo la situación que se estaba presenciando. Nos miro por un segundo y sonriendo tranquilamente se volvió a la pared para que no la viéramos llorar, mi amiga era un poco orgullosa en se sentido, pocas veces la habíamos visto llorar.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Flora, será mejor que te des un baño amiga, es hora de levantarse, sabes que las cosas no cambiaran si te quedas ahí verdad- dijo Stella acariciando su cabello lentamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Lo sé no se preocupen no puedo más que salir adelante poco a poco, además mira la hora y no nos hemos arreglado para ir a conocer a nuestra sobrina, viéndolo por el lado amable ya tendré a una niña amable que juegue y cuide al torbellino que será mi bebe- dijo volteando a mirarnos, su mirada mostraba el alcance de su determinación y la fuerza de sus palabras. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Tienes razón- dije después de un rato, sinceramente me sentía avergonzada en más de un sentido, y no tenia voz casi para hablar- es mejor apresurarnos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Si amiga, Bloom ¿Eso es un chupetón?- pregunto mi amiga Flora de manera perspicaz- no, no es- dije poniéndome de mil colores y Stella no lo aguanto más, se largo a reír como loca a tal grado que se tenía que sostener de a cama para no caer en el sueño de su ataque de risa que solo logro que me pudiera más colorada que nada.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Flora al suponer que pasaba y por el color de mi cara comenzó a reírse igual que mi amiga Stella, para mi maldita suerte en ese momento entraron las demás y detrás de ella estaba mi hermana, al verla corrí a la cama para taparme hasta la altura de los ojos y no viera la señal de mi pequeña travesura con Sky, Flora y Stella al ver mi reacción no lo soportaron y se cayeron de sentón en la cama por el ataque de risa que aumento.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"¿Qué pasa Bloom?- pregunto extrañada Dafne- ¿Qué tienes que te escondes de mi?- insistió. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Este nada, yo que voy a esconder, no es nada este es que me duele el cuello y así y pensé que si me cobijaba se me quitaría sí, eso, eso- respondí estúpidamente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Stella se rio aun más, contagiando a Flora que cada vez ataba más cabos sueltos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Si es eso déjame checarlo, para evitar que si es algo malo empeore- dijo preocupada mi hermana- este no para nada es cosa de nada- conteste más nerviosa- Bloom ¿Qué hiciste hermanita?- pregunto ya seria- nada, porque Stella y Brandon nos interrumpieron- dije dándome por vencida.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No me eches la culpa de que no cerraran el cuarto con llave, sky y tú con muy descuidados a veces- dijo Stella- no espere reacciones me termine de esconder debajo de las mantas y solo dije- que vergüenza. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Bloom ¿Qué interrumpió exactamente Stella y Brandon en su cuarto?- pregunto un poco seria y divertida mi hermana. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Me di por vencida, me levante de la cama y claro que vieron el chupetón, al parecer era un poco visible y grande- Esto, bueno digamos que nos dejamos llevar un poco y bueno… este el caso es que… bueno… no paso nada… lo juro… yo… aaa… que vergüenza- dije tapándome la cara con las manos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Hermanita mía, para eso existe el seguro de la puerta- dijo riéndose, y después le siguieron las demás y yo solo atine a hacer lo mismo, después de reírnos y de que me molestaran un rato al fin estábamos listas para ir a la fiesta, gracias a un hechizo el chupetón desapareció después de un rato, todas estábamos arregladas para la ocasión pero Stella parecía que iba a estallar de los nervios a las 6:30 en punto de la tarde nos esperaban abajo unos guapos caballeros. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Todas nos sorprendimos al ver a Helio con una rosa roja esperando a flora, en su cara no había nada más que arrepentimiento, pero mi amiga cambio su mirada tranquila por una llena de furia, paso por su lado y le dijo simplemente.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Esta vez no podrás solucionar esto con flores, poemas, o dibujos me has herido mucho y no podre perdonártelo tan fácilmente, te ahorro la molestia date por vencido de una vez que ya te dije que nada te pediré para MI HIJO- Nos quedamos sorprendidas por la forma tan fría en que lo dijo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Pues no me daré por vencido me equivoque y arreglare este error por los dos, yo quiero tenerlos en mi vida claro si me aceptan y eso lo voy a lograr cueste lo que me cueste, lograre tu perdón mi amada princesa- dijo besando su mano, ella no le dijo nada solo se paso de largo, en esta ocasión Helio la tendría realmente difícil. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Salimos todos, rumbo a la fiesta, sin la certeza de que volveríamos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"a href=" watch?v=MgEcMPfcUz4"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0000ff;"En mis brazosspan/span/a/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Llegamos al salón de fiestas, era un lugar hermoso, lleno de colores, pasteles que denotaban la elegancia y dulzura de la presencia de una hermosa princesa que alegraba los corazones de todos, parecía un castillo en pequeño, digno de la más hermosa niña que pudiera existir. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Estaba realmente nerviosa, asustada pero sobre todo ansiosa de mirar a mi niña de cerca, por un segundo, la mesa que teníamos reservada estaba justamente frente a nosotros, el banquete estaba exquisitamente organizado ningún invitado parecía tener sospecha del maldito que organizo esto pero no importaba necesitaba verla. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Y sucedió las luces se apagaron y a todos se nos pidió que tomáramos nuestros lugares, una luz blanca, llena de pureza alumbro la gran escalera que conectaba al salón de baile donde se festejaba este evento, un evento más para muchos, para mí era una vida reencontrada. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Solo se escuchaba la canción de mi corazón, aquella que siempre guarde, la que escondí al punto de olvidarla y gracias a la magia de mi amiga Musa se escucho por todo el salón, solo tenía ojos para ver esa puerta, nada importaba a mi alrededor, Brandon solo tomo mi mano al notar mis lagrimas, lagrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos, sin darme cuenta.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Y sucedió por esa puerta que conectaba a la escalera apareció mi niña hermosa, yo sabía que era ella no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera, era ella, yo se que era ella, simplemente era hermosa no debía medir más de un metro con treinta centímetros, usaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, tan hermoso que hacia contraste con esa piel tan hermosa y blanca que había heredado gracias a la combinación del tono de mi piel y la se du padre, el vestido dejaba al descubierto sus infantiles brazos delgados, finos, llenos de delicadeza. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Su pequeño escote con forma de corazón solo la hacía ver más angelical si era posible, lo entallado, simple y a la vez elegante de su corcel definía la hermosura de su presencia, la caída del hermoso vestido era la tradicional de una princesa de cuento de hadas común ella brillaba por su presencia, por el hecho de acompañarnos, por existir, era una hermosa estrella en todo su esplendor. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Su cabello era tan dorado como el mío pero con alguno que otro mechón tan blanco como el de su padre, sus ojos grises llenos de vida, inocencia y amabilidad destellaban alegría y gratitud, su rostro era muy parecido al mío de niña, simplemente era hermosa mi niña era hermosa, su cabello estaba arreglado con una simple diadema en forma de corona que solo confirmaba su realeza. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Mi niña bajo de la mano de su padre que egocéntricamente se burlaba de todos al pasar a lado de sus invitados las luces se encendieron y después de unas breves palabras, el mismo acerco a mi niña al lugar donde estábamos, verla de lejos era un sueño pero tenerla frente a frente, solo me hacia querer llorar, despan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanpura felicidad. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Elizabeth, te presento a unos viejos amigos, ellos son Stella y sus amigos se amables con ellos, saluda a la señorita como es debido- dijo maliciosamente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Mucho gusto me alegra que haya venido señorita, espero y se complazca con los banquetes y la música de esta celebración que se hace hoy en mi nombre- dijo mi niña con un tono de voz tan dulce, elegante y sofisticado que solo asentí, con un gran nudo en la garganta. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Muchas gracias pequeña, si me lo permites te traje un pequeño obsequio ¿Quieres recibirlo?- pregunte con duda, pero ella sonriendo tomo mi mano y dijo- muchas gracias por la atención de obsequiarme algo y si lo acepto señorita, usted me cae muy bien. Ojala y así hubiera sido mi mami- dijo la pequeña. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el nudo en mi garganta era enorme, tome con cuidado la cajita que traía conmigo, y se la di, ella con cautela y refinamiento abrió la cajita para descubrir un dije hermoso que se me había dado en mi infancia al darme a conocer como la princesa de Solaria, claro este no era el caso pero anhelaba que ella lo tuviera. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Era un sol unido con la luna menguante, el sol era dorado, y la luna plateada, los astros dueños de nuestro poder y también había una pequeña pulserita de plata que tenía una hermosa estrella de mar en el centro, la niña, mi niña al parecer lo amo porque al instante se lanzo a mis brazos y dijo simplemente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Muchas gracias Señorita, son mis astros favoritos, ¿me ayuda a ponérmelo?- dijo alegremente con toda la entereza que fui capaz de mostrar lo hice, tenía a mi niña frente a mí y no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa, la recuperaría pasara lo que pasara.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Bien es momento de retirarnos, dejemos que disfruten la fiesta, Stella, nos vemos pronto- dijo el maldito y tomando a la niña de la mano se alejo de donde estaba, ella inocentemente sonrió y me decía adiós con la mano llena de alegría por los regalos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Con toda la calma del mundo, o aparentemente puse mis manos en mi rostro simulando que me acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde y mis lagrimas quedaron reducidas a nada, sabia como lograr eso sin que se notara solo que esta vez tarde un poco más, pero al levantar la mirada, esa mirada capaz de esconder infinidad de cosas, me encontré con la mirada llena de sorpresa de los demás. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Stella, tu niña es hermosa- logro decir Bloom después de un segundo, y mi corazón se lleno de orgullo y con un simple lo sé y una sonrisa, me juraba de nuevo, que mi princesa, mi estrella perdida en el universo regresaría a mi lado.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Pasando un rato la música comenzó a sonar y trate de calmarme me sentía claramente observada, al parecer el juego comenzaría pronto, estaba tratando de hablar con Brandon cuando, Él se poso tras de mí. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- dijo burlándose. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Claro será un placer- conteste en el mismo tono que el. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y fingiendo de lo mejor comenzamos a platicar sin mascaras entre nosotros, pero al exterior solo había una animada platica entre dos amigos. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Veo que hiciste caso y se dignaron a venir querida- dijo sonriendo amablemente. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Claro que vendríamos, no me perdería por nada del mundo esta oportunidad, no sé qué pretendas querido pero te aseguro que, no te tengo miedo en esta ocasión, no pretendo darme por vencida y lo sabes- le dije actuando del mismo modo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Claro que se que no te darás por vencida y eso lo hará mucho más divertido de lo que ya lo es mi querida musa, no tienes una idea de cómo disfrutare destruyéndote a ti y a cada una de tus amigas en especial a esas descendientes de Domino, me han ahorrado muchas molestias princesa Gracias por ello Hermosa- dijo al dar una vuelta. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"No sé de qué demonios me hablas pero te aseguro que no nos vencerás, eso te lo juro, no te permitiré que hagas más daño- le conteste sonriendo. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Princesa, ya me dieron la victoria, disfruta la velada- dijo y besando mi mano se marcho, regrese a mi lugar verdaderamente confundida ¿Por qué necesitaba de Bloom y Dafne? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad nada paso esa noche. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Pero de algo estaba segura esto solo era la calma antes de la tormenta más difícil de nuestras vidas, de mi vida, y estaba dispuesta a superarla, pasara lo que pasara. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-themecolor: text1;"Continuara… span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
